Magic of the Rails
by Sanguine Blade
Summary: The sequel to Railroads are Magic. Filled with slices of life, adventure, romance,mystery and more!
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

New Jobs

It had been a few years since the evacuation of Sodor. The people of Sodor that stayed people primarily lived in their port city of Crovan's Gate. Named of course after the town of the same name. Blaze however made the best of the situation. He hired the former engines and controller to work the Equestrian National Rail. He gave all the old controllers a region.

The Narrow gauge ponies worked the Crovan and Baltimare region. The NWR ponies ran the Southern Region and Ponyville-Aternae line. The Lunar engines the North East Equestria Region while the Celestial Fleet ran the North West Equestria region.

Thomas and Percy were taking their engine down the line. They were driving a Stanier Class 3MT tank engine.

Thomas: How goes the coal Percy?

Percy looked up from shoveling.

Percy: Well she could use some more but how is the water?

Thomas checked the gauge.

Thomas: Yeah she needs a break.

The two moved their engine into the depot to refill coal and water. The two heard a whistle ring out as a Royal Scot entered the yard.

Thomas: Gordon and David are back.

The express of the line rolled into the station not far from the Ponyville rail hub. The royal scot was decoupled and arrived to refill before its next train. Gordon and David (One of the Garratt ponies) stepped out.

Percy: How was the run you two?

Gordon: It was right on time and reliable.

David: It wasn't tough for us.

Thomas: I must say it is interesting being the driver of an engine rather than the engine.

Percy: Just something we've got to get used to Thomas.

W whistle rang out from the other side of the yard. Donald and Douglas puffed up in their LMS Black Five.

Donald: Come on ya two. We av e work to do remember?

Douglas: Aye, Come one Gordon. We are to leave after you.

Gordon: Alright. It was nice talking to you two.

The Royal Scot let off a whistle as it departed for its waiting passengers. The engines had not received permission to name their engines. So no one called the engines by name but rather class. Thomas and Percy prepared the next train when another whistle rang out.

Thomas: I guess someone else got there engine.

Percy: I wonder who?

In steamed an LMS Stanier 8F. Henry was shoveling coal while another pony brought the engine to a halt next to the tank engine.

Henry: Hey guys!

Thomas: Henry! I see you got a crewmate at last.

The other pony stepped out.

Coupling Rod: Hey there. Names Coupling Rod. Your friend here is fun to be around.

Percy: Well I'm glad you two are having fun. We need to get your train ready.

Henry: Alright. We best refill then get to the station.

Coupling: Let's go then

The two got back in and moved off to refill on coal and water. The train was sorted and coupled. With a low whistle, the 8F was off and away.

Thomas: I wonder whatever happened to the diesels.

Percy: I know all but Miranda and Diesel accepted to join the railway. Though I miss Diesel 10.

The two felt sad. They finished their work for the day and went to the clearing. In the clearing stood a stone statue of Diesel 10 in both pony and engine form.

Thomas: I will never forget you diesel.

Percy: I wish you were still alive and if you are, I hope you know we care for you.

Thomas: He was the most defiant of us all.

Percy: We should have helped him!

Thomas: There was nothing we could do Percy.

Percy: I…I

Percy collapsed into Thomas's hooves crying. Thomas comforted his best friend as he wept.

Thomas: It's okay Percy.

Timothy: Oh there you are.

Thomas: Hey Timothy. How was school?

Timothy: Well I'll be done soon I'll be driving a Fairburn 4 tank engine.

Thomas: Who's your other crewmate?

Aurora: That would be me. Hey guys!

Thomas: Do I know you?

Aurora: Oh it's hard to tell with the changes but it's me. Twilight, 932.

Thomas: Oh, I'm guessing you didn't want to confuse people?

Aurora: Exactly, so I changed my colors and name. I'm now Aurora Sky or Aurora for short.

Thomas: Well I guess you came to pay respects as well?

Aurora: I did, yes.

She levitated a bundle of flowers to the foot of the statue. Timothy levitated a lit candle at the statue as well.

Thomas: Well we best be getting back to town. Goodnight Percy and Aurora!

Aurora: Night you all!

Percy: Bye!

The two brothers walked back towards their house in Ponyville.

Thomas: So are you getting any closer with Aurora?

Timothy was shocked and blushed.

Thomas: it's okay, you aren't the only one trying to get into a relationship.

The two came to simple two bedroom one bath house. Timothy went to sleep and Thomas grabbed a quick snack.

Thomas: (Sigh) I wish I knew if Twilight liked me but she's far too important and busy for me.

With that, Thomas went to sleep. Eager for whatever came tomorrow. Little did he know, that Blaze had just received a very strange guest…?


	2. Episode 2 Blaze's Busy Day

Episode: 2

Blaze's Busy Day

Blaze had been getting more and more people to help run the railway. He held meetings at Cinder hoof Manor among his new region controllers. He was awoken early today for his meeting.

His assistant shook him awake.

Assistant: Sir you need to wake up.

Blaze: (Yawn) oh right the meeting.

Blaze slid off the bed and rubbed his eyes as he looked at his assistant. Freestream was not your average pony. He had blue fur with a blue and pinkish mane and tail. He had been injured as a foal and when Blaze saw this he set out for a month of work. The result were Freestream's mechanical wings with five long feathers.

Blaze: How much time is there before the controllers arrive?

Freestream: 20 minutes.

Blaze: Well I best get ready quick then.

After a quick shower. He threw on a black blazer, a wide brimmed fedora along with his circular cross pendant.

Blaze: Alright now I'm ready.

Freestream: Well you've got five minutes before they arrive.

With that Blaze sat on his throne at the front of a long table for meetings. Moments later the region controllers arrived. All of which were the former Sudric controllers who decided to stay ponies of their own volition. They all took their seats and Blaze spoke.

Blaze: So onto business. Let me hear what you have to say.

Mr. Percival: Well the new expansion in the C.B.R. Is going good. However, six engines may not be enough in the future.

Blaze: You have permission to build new engines in that case. Anything else?

Sir Topham: Well the current fleet in the Ponyville Region is supporting what is currently built. However, I propose branch line constructions to unlock mineral deposits in the region.

Blaze: I do believe this is a good idea and has valid reasoning. All those in favor?

Mr. Percival: I agree that such an investment would help increase traffic between us and the United Republic.

Fergus Duncan: With that line receiving more trade, it could allow more rapid expansion of the railroad.

The controllers, Mr. Arthur Sol of the former Celestial railway and Mr. Jose Artemis of the Lunar Railway also agreed.

Blaze: Then you have the go ahead Sir Topham. After wards I propose investment into the mineral rich lands of the eastern region. Then if further funding is needed, expand in the north western region.

All: Agreed.

Blaze: Well if there is any more business.

Jose: well both Mr. Sol and I have plenty of engines but we need more crews.

Arthur Sol: Indeed. At the current number we can only run two engines per day.

Blaze: Very well. I will ask Cadence to build a rail school. As for you Mr. Sol, I will ask the crown in the next meeting to grant land for a school near Manehattan. Any further business gentle colts?

The ponies shook their heads.

Blaze: Well that concludes today's meeting. Good day to you all.

After everyone said their goodbyes, Steam cloud walked in.

Blaze: Why if it isn't my most trusted engineer. To what do I owe the pleasure?

Steam cloud: Sir, the military train you requested built is finished and ready to be shown to the equestrian military.

Blaze: Well we mustn't be late to show them should we?

Blaze left the manor and followed Steam cloud. They came to a special shed constructed specifically for this new armored train. The doors split open slowly and out rolled the train.

Blaze: Let's get her to the display field!

The train was readied and set off for the fields outside Canterlot where the elite would see it. The train startled many with its radical design and advanced weaponry. Blaze stepped off and took to a podium near the tracks.

Blaze: Mares and Gentle colts, I am proud to show you the first armored train Equestria has ever seen. The Peacekeeper!

The audience applauded then Blaze spoke again.

Blaze: This train is pulled by two armored locomotives on each end. There are two troop sleeper cars, two long range artillery cars, and a hospital car along with a tactical room for commanders and extra armaments for close range and medium range. Now for a demonstration, if you would all point your binoculars to that house in the distance.

A small cottage had been set up as a practice target a good distance away so everyone was given binoculars.

Blaze: Fire!

The two massive artillery guns fired and the house was completely destroyed. The military personnel were astounded.

Blaze: I think that shows its worth. Any questions? Yes you Mr.…

Colonel: Colonel Mace. How many troops can be placed on here?

Blaze: Well with just the two cars we could fit 30 men per car but we are working on larger ones as well.

Shining: You mean this thing could hold almost an entire army in just two cars?!

Blaze: Yes Prince Armor. However, it is not just a killing machine. It has a kitchen and medical car for wounded to help evacuate masses of wounded behind friendly lines. This machine I assure you is worth being used.

Celestia: How accurate are these weapons? I do not want my ponies getting killed by these.

Blaze: I assure you princess, nothing but user error could cause these weapons to hurt your subjects. The technology is all there but much like a spear it can be used to harm anyone depending on the wielder.

Luna: If it shall protect our subjects dear sister, I do not see why we shouldn't put it into service.

Celestia: I agree. I commend you Prince Blaze.

Blaze: Thank you your highnesses. The Peacekeeper is ready to be moved to wherever you want to place it. Until then, it will sit in the special shed at Canterlot with other railroad military contraptions.

Celestia: Thank you sir Blaze.

The two princesses left and after making sure the Peacekeeper was lock up tight, Blaze returned to his home and waited. A hooded figure arrived not five minutes later.

Blaze: I knew you were coming.

: How?

Blaze: Do you really think I couldn't sense someone following me for two days?

: Fair enough.

Blaze: Well what brings you here?

: I know about the armor. I want one. To protect "Them".

Blaze: Well I do have one.

Blaze teleported a large cylindrical device and opened it. Standing in the tube was a mechanical suit with wings and a cloak with an armored mask with olive green eyes.

Blaze: It has everything of the others but this has a special tricks for melee combat.

The figure took the armor and put it on.

: Thank you. I must lea-

Blaze: Why don't you tell them?

The figure froze.

: I am not ready to face them.

Blaze: well, if you need to talk with someone, my door is open.

The figure nodded and left.

Blaze: Until next time… _you old warship_


	3. Episode 3 Summit of the Allies

Episode: 3

The Summit of Allies

It was a beautiful day in Equestria. Today was a large summit meeting. The Changelings, Humans, and ponies were all going to have a large conference. As less threatening, the meeting was to be held at Cinder Hoof Manor.

Blaze: Freestream! How go the preparations?

Freestream: They are progressing smoothly sir. Everything is being cleaned and squared away in the meeting hall and everything else is being made spic and span.

Blaze: Okay, we must be seen as cleanly as possible. This meeting will not only help the alliance between our races, but it will also be a big P.R. campaign to have royalty meet here at the manor of the ENR controller. This will be fantastic!

Blaze rushed of outside and checked all the beautiful decorations making sure everything was neat and orderly. He checked to see the guard placements were at their best and then went to clean himself up.

Later that night, the guests began to arrive. As they stepped towards the door, trumpets rang out as Blaze walked out to greet them.

Blaze: Greetings to you all. I am prince Blaze and I am glad to host this summit.

Then large banging sounds rang out then fireworks exploded from the guns of the Peacekeeper.

Blaze: Welcome King Thorax.

He shook the changeling's hoof.

Thorax: Please just Thorax is fine.

Blaze: President Ben. It is good to finally see you after so long. How goes the expansion?

Ben: Oh it is nearing completion. So far the 30 provinces are found to have lots of resources. I'll tell you more some other time.

Blaze: Ah you four majesties welcome to my humble abode.

Twilight: It's good to see you again Blaze.

Luna: That display was something.

Celestia: Where did those fireworks come from?

Blaze: We loaded firework shells into the Peacekeeper at the works.

Cadence: Well it is nice to see you again Prince Blaze. The railroad is running better than ever now.

Shining Armor: You certainly are full of surprises Blaze.

Blaze: Thanks I try.

After that everyone met in the throne room where Blaze sat at the end while all the leaders took their seats.

Blaze: I hereby call this summit to order!

Celestia: So how goes the changeling civil war Thorax?

Thorax: Well we have managed to beat them severely thanks to the weapon advancement of our own. The enemy has been pushed into the darker parts of the Changeling Kingdom. It has mainly devolved into fighting small terrorist pockets.

Luna: That is good to hear King Thorax.

Twilight: How goes the infrastructure of the territory.

Thorax: Well we could use the expertise of your rail controller since we are trying to improve technologically to be less insect like.

Blaze: I could do that. Any other immediate matter before we go to less pressing?

Ben: Well the people of the United Republic have expanded and are starting to flourish in the provinces that have been drawn up. However we have an important request from our equine and changeling allies.

Celestia: What request would this be?

Ben: Well the test province of Equi-Terra is ready to accept the equine races. However, we are also needing genetic samples.

Luna: Why would you need that?

Ben: Well I tested my equine forms DNA by comparing with a member of the republic and found out that they are compatible. We request samples to begin impregnating our willing females. We would require a sample from every race of equine except alicorns. Tests show that Alicorn DNA would not naturally work plus we don't want any other alicorns in our land but myself.

The members whispered and thought on the request.

Thorax: How did you get changeling DNA?

Ben: Well we found one in our land and we asked it to work with us. She gave us the sample. The name of the changeling was Calix like the flower part.

Thorax: Ah I know her. She was very curious about humans so I allowed her to follow her own path.

Ben: Why not inform us?

Thorax: She went there to live a normal life. I didn't want to have her be an outcast.

Ben: Very well.

Blaze: All in favor of the request?

Twilight: Aye

Celestia: Aye

Cadence: Aye

Thorax: Aye

Blaze: Majority has it. Samples will be sent to Equi-Terra.

Luna: Hold it!

Everyone turned to her.

Luna: I say we also check for volunteer breeder be sent to the province. That way we don't just rely on test tube results.

Ben: Very well. I accept the offer.

Blaze: Well that is resolved. When they are available, the ENR will send rail builders to help. Until then, Celestia, I recommend we send builders to make roads and bridges in the Changeling territory.

Celestia: We shall do that. Also Thorax, I recommend you send some changelings here to learn how to work on the rails. Blaze, where could they be sent?

Blaze: Well the only areas with immediate need of crews are the North West and North east regions.

Thorax: What are the largest cities in those areas?

Cadence: The Crystal Empire is in the eastern region. It would help sustain your changelings.

Blaze: It would also allow us time to build rail schools in that region as well as one in the west region near Manehattan.

Blaze: Well that settles that problem. Onto the less important.

The group talked and chatted about trade and other things until the summit was over and they retired to their rooms. There was certainly going to be many a tale from that simple summit.


	4. Episode 4 Miranda's Quest

Episode: 4

Miranda's Quest for Anther

It was a bright day in the Changeling Kingdom. A White unicorn with a Jet black mane and tail was walking along with a map. This pony was Miranda. Like the other ponies from Sodor but she had left for one special Changeling who had gone back, before she had arrived, to a small outpost under construction on the changeling border.

Miranda: Come on, I've been walking for days! I should be close.

She looked at her map of the Changeling Kingdom.

Miranda: Let's see… The map shows I should be able to make it by nightfall to this place.

She continued following an odd dirt trail. It was made when the ponies and changelings started to become friends. The road was made for earth pony traders. She continued on and pulled stopped to breath.

Miranda: This will be all worth it in the end. I just hope I can get some more water my supply is running low.

She pulled out some binoculars to look around. She looked all around and stopped on a blurry object.

Miranda: What do we have here?

She zoomed in to see a town! She packed up her stuff and started galloping in the town's direction. She arrived panting and fell to the ground.

Miranda: Finally. I made it.

A changeling saw her on the ground and flew over.

Changeling: Are you okay Ms.?

Miranda: I could use some fresh food and water.

The changeling lifted her to her feet and helped her to a small eatery. A changeling called Tarsi saw them come in.

Tarsi: Hey Tibia. What's wrong with her?

Tibia: She is just tired from making the trek here. Could you get her something to eat and drink?

Tarsi nodded and went behind the counter and returned with a sandwich with a large glass of water. Miranda dug in and finished the water and sandwich quickly.

Tarsi: So missy, what brings you here?

Miranda: I'm looking for a changeling named Anther. You know where he is?

Tarsi: He's over probably taking his nap at his new house. He works guard shift for six hours in the morning.

Miranda: Great, where is his house?!

Tarsi: Down the center road first house on the right. Can't miss it.

Miranda hopped down from the stool she was on and left the eatery. She walked down the road and saw a nice wooden house with a mailbox with _Anther_ etched in it.

Miranda: I finally got here.

She walked up and knocked on the door. A Black Changeling with Dark green eyes, carapace, mane and tail answered.

Anther: Yes? What can I do for you?

Miranda hugged Anther who was quite surprised by the embrace.

Miranda: Anther don't you recognize me voice?

Anther: I don't think so. You do sound familiar though.

Miranda: Perhaps this will remind you.

Anther opened her bags and Showed Anther the keepsake he had given her. His eyes shot wide open at the realization and returned the hug.

Anther: Miranda! It's been so long! Why are you here?

Miranda: I'll tell you later. Can we go inside?

Anther nodded and led her in. Anther and Miranda sat down on the couch.

Anther: So what brings you here?

Miranda: I…I missed you so much after you left. I wondered why and then I was told.

Anther: What was the reason?

Miranda: I…I love you Anther.

Anther: I…I don't know what to say. I…I love you too!

The two embraced and kissed. They pulled apart.

Miranda: Will you come back with me to Equestria?

Anther: I have to ask my supervisor. I need to be sure I'm not needed here.

Anther left her at his house then went to ask his supervisor. He returned with a happy smile and swooped Miranda into the air.

Anther: He said I can go!

Miranda: So how are we getting back?

: Perhaps I can help.

The two looked outside and saw a pony cloaked in gear.

Anther: Who are you?

: Not important I can lend my magic to teleporting you two your destination. However, one of you will have to lend your magic as well.

Anther: Okay. I'll give it a try.

The cloaked figure lit their horn as well as Anther and with a poof, the two were gone.

: Bye…Miranda.

The two blinked back into existence at the edge of Ponyville.

Miranda: We made it Anther!

Anther: Well that pony was nice. I wish we could've thanked him.

The two heard a whistle ring out and a LMS Class 3MT screeched to a halt.

Thomas: Miranda! Where have you been!

Percy: We haven't seen you since we came here.

Anther: Hey guys!

Thomas saw Anther and hugged him.

Thomas: Anther. So you're the reason Miranda left eh?

Miranda and Anther looked at each other and blushed.

Miranda: Yes, he is. Now that I'm back I'll need some work.

Thomas: Well they need rail crews on the northeast region. The Lunar Engines run that line.

Anther: Well I'll need a job too. We should go sign up Miranda.

Miranda: I'd be happy to. Thomas can we get a ride to Canterlot?

Thomas: I would but we are busy. We can take you to the station.

The two hopped in the cab and rode along the rails to start their new careers…


	5. Episode 5 German Effiecency

Episode: 5

German Efficiency Returns

It was a beautiful day in the Crystal Empire. Wilhelm and Eva had just returned from the morning train and were resting with their engine when Bismarck and Alaric arrived with the heavy goods engine to coal and water.

Alaric: so how goes the passenger duties?

Eva: We need more crews. It is too much for the big guy.

She tapped with a hoof onto the locomotive. The locomotive was a gorgeous DRB 19.10 with the title "Empire" written on the nameplate.

Bismarck: Well our gal here isn't fairing much better being the only goods engine on the line.

Bismarck said while giving the Class 52 water from the tower.

Wilhelm: Word is going round that we will be getting new recruits tomorrow.

Bismarck: Finally! We can get our homeland efficiency back. This will be most useful.

Alaric: What is it with you and that?

Bismarck: I believe it is a custom of our homeland to be strong, efficient and ready for anything. I take great pride in that mentality

Eva: Well if that is what works for you Bismarck. Anyway, we best get to sleep every pony.

So they fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.

The next day two whistles rang out. The four raced outside to see two new engines and their crews parked and step out. Mr. Sol stepped out.

Arthur Sol: Ah crewmembers! Allow me to show you our new crewmates.

The first two newbies stepped down from the footplate of a DRB Class 23.

Hindwing: I am Hindwing. I am a new driver.

Forewing: I am his sister Forewing. I am a new fireman.

Wilhelm: Pleasure to meet you. It is good to have another passenger crew. What about the other two?

The other two stepped off the Class 52. Alaric was surprised that all four were changelings.

Alaric: Sir, are all the new crews going to be changelings?

Mr. Sol: They are a part of a new agreement with the two kingdoms. They are here to learn and it fills space until we can get more pony crewmen trained.

Probs: I am Proboscis. Probs for short.

Palps: I am Palps.

Bismarck: Pleasure to meet you. Now we can run this railway with more potential!

The group ate and chatted before leaving for work. Now the line could run more trains per day. Bismarck loved this but the others cared more that they got a longer rest for them and their locomotives. Eva cleaned up Empire and Alaric tempered and tinkered to learn to construct his own locomotive. Soon, came a shock to all of them as they woke up.

A loud unrecognizable whistle rang out. Alaric and Bismarck woke up.

Alaric: That is no German whistle. I've got to see this.

The two stepped out into the cool air and in rolled something they had never seen. Blaze stepped out from the locomotive and spoke to the crew.

Blaze: I am impressed. The second Garratt is doing well. I must admit I had under estimated her.

The two German crewmen stepped up.

Alaric: Sir Blaze, what brings you here?

Bismarck: Also, what is that thing?

Blaze tapped the big locomotive and chuckled.

Blaze: This here is one of the three trial engines. This one here is The Alicorn. If the gal does well then you will have a new powerhouse to run. However, this one will replace one of your current fleet on the mainline runs.

The two looked at the engine and were surprised. The locomotive had four leading ten drivers and four trailing in a Garratt design. The whistle certainly looked different.

Bismarck: Sir, what kind of whistle is that?

Blaze looked at the whistle and looked back.

Blaze: All of the trial engines are being fitted with steam ship whistles. This particular one was given a tremendous honor. Its whistle was a recreation of one of the most famous lost wrecked ships of all time.

Alaric: Lusitania? No wait…I give up.

Blaze: I'll give you a hint. It was sunk two years before the First World War.

Bismarck: No…it can't be. That was the whistle of the-

Blaze: The Titanic herself!

The two stood shocked and frozen with surprise. This was not only going to be a new addition, but it also carried the whistle of the most memorable shipwreck in history.

Bismarck: Oh I do pray she will join us here.

Blaze: Well she has tackled all of the steep gradients well and the whistle hasn't caused avalanches in the area and she is the second completed of the trial locomotives. The best performer will become the first _original_ design of the ENR. Now I must get back.

Blaze hopped onto the engine and it was prepared to set off back down the line.

Alaric: This is going to be one heck of a tale for the others…


	6. Episode 6 The Catalyzer

Episode: 6

The Catalyzer

It was a beautiful day at Twilight's Castle. She was in the workshop Blaze had left her.

Twilight: What is with all of these designs?

Spike: I think they must have been leftover blueprints.

Twilight: Some of these are quite interesting.

She scanned over the blueprints from weapons to theoretical machinery until one caught her eye.

Twilight: This is interesting. Looks like he left some notes.

On the bottom was scribbled some notes. It said:

 _"_ _After studying that trio fusion I have figured how to maybe crack the secret to fusion! This device should evenly combine the two subjects and provide a temporary effect. My calculations so far say that the effect would last for twenty four hours and is usable by any pony races."_

A smile crept onto Twilight's face. She had never studied the Garratt so this new magical field was something she wanted to know. She read the blueprints carefully.

Twilight: Spike. We are going to have a construction project on our hooves.

So the two started building. It took about a week or maybe two. Twilight lost track of time in her new project. She gathered her friends and they met her at the workshop.

Rarity: Twilight darling what is this surprise you wanted to show us?

Applejack: It looks like a gizmo of some sorts

Rainbow: Aww man, you know I don't like egghead stuff.

Twilight: Well this is what Blaze called a "Fusion Catalyzer". You remember when those three Sodor engines became one right?

The others nodded their heads.

Twilight: Well this machine is meant to duplicate the process. If it works, this machine will boost the power of two by making them one.

The others were stunned such a thing existed.

Twilight: So who wants to test it with me?

AJ: Wait so someone and you would fuse together? Giving them large amounts of alicorn power?

Rainbow: Oh I'll do it! I always wanted to see what it would be like as an awesome alicorn.

Twilight: Okay then.

Rainbow: Yes! So how do we do this?

Twilight: Well all we do is stand on that platform then someone flips that large lever. Who will flip the lever for us?

Apple Jack volunteered and the two stepped into the center circle.

Twilight: On 3! 1…2…3!

AJ flipped the lever and an orb enveloped the two and the duo were unrecognizable in the blinding light after a flash their stood before them something unexpected.

Apple Jack: I can't believe what I'm seeing

Rarity simply fainted and Fluttershy caught her.

Spike: Twilight? Rainbow?

: Did it-

The new being was as tall as Celestia herself. With large rainbow wings a purple coat and sky blue mane with magenta highlights.

: Yes! It worked this is awesome! What do I call myself?

Pinkie: Oh Twibow? No wait Sparkling Rainbow or Twidash?

S.R.: I think Sparkling Rainbow is good enough. Now let's test something.

Sparkling raced outside and when everyone else was there, she kicked off the ground leaving a small crater as she rocketed into the sky. A myriad of color followed Sparkling flew and with a burst of speed a loud BOOM rocked behind her.

Rarity: It's a sonic rainboom!

Applejack: Not quite…look at the colors.

The blast was half rainbow and then the other was the colors of Twilight.

Fluttershy: wow. It's beautiful.

Sparkling kept flying at tremendous speeds and the entire sky was clear in 3 seconds! She landed with a small tremor occurring.

Sparkling: My god, the sheer amount of strength is stunning. It is overwhelming!

Suddenly she glowed twilight and separated leaving Twilight and Rainbow.

Rainbow: What happened?

Twilight: I think the more powerful the subjects are the shorter the fusion is.

Rarity: Well it was quite the spectacle.

Rainbow: That felt awesome!

Twilight: It was an interesting sensation I will not deny that but I am tired.

Rainbow: Yeah my wings are sore from that joyriding.

As they departed, a figure watched them from the shadows of the EverFree before vanishing.

They all arrived at the castle and were eating dinner when a knock came at the door.

Twilight: Come in!

A pony dressed in clothing with the letters "CHG" on it.

Messenger: Apologies your highness I have a message from Sir Blaze Cinder.

Twilight: We are listening.

Messenger: You and the other elements have been invited to the Canterlot Trials. Sir Blaze will be testing the prototypes for the first original locomotive of the ENR.

The messenger levitated the passes onto the table.

Messenger: Good night then.

With that the messenger teleported out.


	7. Episode 7 More Surprises

Episode: 7

More Surprises

It was a beautiful day in Canterlot. Twilight and her friends were at the station waiting for Blaze to arrive. Today was the start day of the Canterlot Trials. They saw Blaze walk up in nice clothing.

Blaze: It's been awhile guys. How are things?

Twilight: Not much happened recently.

Rarity: Indeed but I am happy for the peace.

A.J: A lot of us have work so it's best to do our jobs while there is some quiet.

Blaze: Well that is good. Anyway the locomotives are arriving shortly so we best get going.

RD: They aren't coming here?

Blaze: Well no, we have to keep this station open so we can't celebrate here. We have built a special building at the works. Follow me.

With that he took to the air. Rainbow dash and all the other flyers kept up but they had to stop occasionally for the others. After thirty minutes they arrived at the works. The new building was near the back. Blaze opened the doors and they gasped.

Rarity: These are marvelous!

The large cooled room had enough space for ponies to look over all the engines and the locomotives themselves were beautiful. The leftmost was a Garratt. It was named The Alicorn and looked very powerful from its immense size. The right most was also a more practical looking design. It had two sets of ten drivers with six leading and trailing. Its nameplate read Equestria. It had goldish paint with subtle stripes that resembled the night sky. The last one was another Garratt larger than the others.

Twilight: What is this thing?

Blaze: Oh it's an old experimental design that never got its chance until now. This thing has 48 driving wheels in six sets. It was called the hexaplex Garratt design and since there were six sets of wheels it is called The Elements of Harmony!

Twilight and their friends were left mouth agape at that. The locomotive even had the design of the elements embossed on the front of the boiler and the main pistons had the same imagery. The main body was simply painted black.

Apple Jack: Uh…If it symbolizes the elements then why is it black?

Blaze looks at the locomotive then back.

Blaze: Two reasons. One, combining your colors together or painting it a rainbow does not suit a heavy goods locomotive. Secondly, it hides the dust and dirt better so it doesn't look ugly after use in case it takes a while before we can clean it.

Twilight: So when do the trials start?

They hear a sound of people outside waiting and talking.

Blaze: Right now!

The crew men jump in their cabs and the door is flung open. The three locomotives roll forward and sit there in the sun as ponies look them all over.

Blaze: Greeting everyone to the Canterlot Trials! The trials will take place over one week and the results will be given at the end. The trials are as follows.

Blaze levitated a piece of paper up to him.

Blaze: First test is the strength test. Each train will be slowly given more and more freight wagons until only the strongest can move. The next is the efficiency test. Each one will be given the minimum amount of coal and will go as far as it can down the rails. Then we have the final trial where the last days they will run along the lines and informants will monitor the locomotives and once the information is compiled the winner will be deemed the newest truly original ENR standard design!

The crowd cheered. The locomotives were slowly given more and more wagons until only the two Garratt were left.

Blaze: Looks like the Alicorn and the Elements of Harmony remain. Now for one final amount of wagons!

Each locomotive already had 30 wagons and they were just given twenty more each. The two locomotives pulled hard and wheels squealed until the hexaplex actually pulled forward while The Alicorn was left spinning until the crew gave up.

Blaze: The winner is The Elements of Harmony! Come back tomorrow for the next trial.

Everyone cheered and whistled seeing these behemoths as they were moved to be restocked and put away.

RD: That was cool!

AJ: I could really use something like that.

Rarity: I thought the Equestria was beautiful. It's a shame that it didn't win.

Twilight: Great job Blaze!

Blaze glided over.

Blaze: Thank you. Also AJ, I could work an agreement with your farm to ship the apples for you.

AJ: That would save us time and energy. Mighty kind of you.

Blaze started to drop his smile though when everyone had left.

Twilight: What's wrong? Aren't you happy?

Blaze (Sigh) Follow me to speak about this in private.

They all came to an empty shed where Blaze turned around with a look of sadness on his face.

Blaze: Twilight…all alicorns have a destiny or purpose right?

Twilight: Yes why?

Blaze: Well I guess I feel I don't have a purpose as one. You and the others have protected and served this place more times than I can remember but…I don't seem to have any purpose as royalty.

Twilight: Why? You run all of this?!

Blaze: Yes, but from what I know from all I have heard from you and the other princesses is that I have yet to find my true purpose as a true prince. You all serve a high purpose Princesses of Friendship, Sun, Moon and Love but I have yet to find a higher calling. I might as well be pointless!

Rarity: Why don't you just become a human?

Blaze: I can't.

All: What?!

Blaze: It seems this world is keeping me like this for something in this universe. It is making me and Ben contort to fit its rules so Ben can't become an alicorn but is theoretically gaining magical abilities as a human.

Twilight saw the tears starting to run down Blaze's face. She walked up to him and embraced him and he stopped sobbing to turn around to face her.

Twilight: Blaze I know you are having problems with discovering your purpose. However, I have also been through this state so I promise I along with the other princesses will help you find that purpose.

Others: We'll help too!

Blaze brought a hoof up to wipe away the tears. And embraced a group hug.

Blaze: Thank you all. I feel better.

RD: Why don't we go someplace to cheer us all up?

Blaze: Why don't we go and grab a bite to eat. I'm hungry.

They all nodded and they set off. Blaze did have a purpose. I shan't say anymore to not ruin the story…


	8. Episode 8 Equi-Terra

Episode: 8

Equi-Terra

It was a beautiful day on the border of the United Republic. Ben and some guards were standing on the Equestrian side of the border on the opposite side of the Straits of Cu Chulainn (Irish version of Hercules). The area had no real land bridge but plans were being made for a tunnel running from one side to another with transport boats using the straits.

Guard: Sir! The first train is arriving.

Ben: Good.

There was a loud whistle and up rolled a large 8F rolled up and the passenger cars were unloaded. Celestia had found about 1,000 volunteers to help jumpstart things and they had all been checked for anything that would keep the province from getting harmed or ruining the area. The first 200 passengers were waiting patiently.

Ben: Citizens of Equestria! I would first like to thank you all for coming here today. You are going to be sent to a province in our land that has about 2,500 people. Our goal is for these people to intermingle with you. If after a while you want to leave we will let you. However, we wish that you please cooperate. Any questions?

A mare raised her hoof.

Ben: Yes?

Mare: What if we wish to stay?

Ben: Well you can be given citizenship if you wish to stay. We do have doctors and scientists there to make sure that any children created do not cause complications. Now if you will take the waiting ferry across you will be taken to your new homes.

The mare stepped onto the large steamship and they were carried over. From there she and the others took a train until they arrived at a nice little town. The buildings were made of stone with wood roofs.

: Hello there.

The mare turned to see a man. He was around mid-twenties with some round glasses.

Zack: My name is Zack. What's yours?

Daydream: I'm Daydream. Pleased to meet you sir.

Zack: So you're one of the volunteers. I must say I didn't expect ponies and changelings so well mannered. Thought they'd send brothel ponies or something disgusting like that.

Daydream: I thought the same with the humans here.

Zack: Well some of them exist but they are very few I assure you.

Daydream: So what do you Zack?

Zack: I'm the town inventor of sorts. I haven't got something successful but I will…eventually.

Daydream chuckled.

Daydream: You are funny. Want to grab a bite to eat?

Zack: Sure. I know a good meat free place I go to.

Daydream: You don't eat meat?

Zack: Me specifically. Our species is omnivorous.

They arrived at the small diner and ate their meals.

Zack: So what do you do Daydream?

Daydream: I am a writer by trade. I came to also get information to write a book on humans.

Zack: Maybe we can help each other out. I tell you what humans are like and maybe you can help me on my work.

Daydream blushed

Daydream: I think this will be a beautiful thing.


	9. Episode 9 Time Away from CHS

Episode: 9

Time Away From CHS

It was a beautiful day at Canterlot high. Everyone was waiting for the bell to signify the end of another year. Sunset Shimmer and her friends were tuning in and out of the teacher's lecture.

Teacher: In order to win the conflict General Neighpoleon did what? Miss Shimmer?

Sunset: Oh um he flanked with cavalry after a cannon barrage?

Teacher: Correct! Now Miss Twilight!

Twilight: Yes Sir?

Teacher: What was the Romane emperor that inspired Neighpolean as a strategist?

Twilight: Julius Caesar.

Teacher: Great now remember that you will be studying military history next year. This was just a little test.

 _Ring…Ring_

Teacher: Have a great summer!

The class packed up their things and left. Students were pushing and shoving to leave for their summer plans while Sunset and her friends sat by the statue base.

Sunset: So…what do you guys want to do?

Twilight: Well we could have a sleepover.

AJ: Did that.

Fluttershy: um…go volunteer at the shelter.

RD: Did that too. Plus, I don't want to clean up animal poop.

Rarity: Well darlings it seems we have done everything in this city before.

Pinkie: Oh, We could travel to another city!

RD: We don't have the money Pinkie.

The others sat and thought when a voice rang out.

: Hey Guys!

The others looked to see Their Thomas with his signature blue clothes with a gold one on a white shirt with red highlights. His coal black hair was changed from a bowl haircut to something that resembled the rebel haircut of Fallout.

Sunset: Hey Thomas, how are you?

Thomas: Much better than I used to be. I heard you guys talking about plans?

Twilight: Well we've done everything here. Got any ideas?

Thomas: Have you thought of any other places?

RD: We don't have money to go anywhere here.

Sunset: Well…no there is no way that would work!

Rarity: What are you talking about?

Sunset: Nothing.

AJ: Yer lying. Spit it out!

Sunset: Well there is Equestria.

Thomas: So? I do see problems but you could at least ask.

Sunset: Okay I'll ask.

Sunset pulled out her book and wrote a request then closed it.

Sunset: Now we wait but I don't think she-

Before she could finish a bright glow emanated from the page and a reply was written saying:

 _Dear Sunset,_

 _I would love it if you and your friends could come and spend some time here. Don't worry about blending in problems. I have a solution._

 _See you soon,_

 _Princess Twilight._

RD: Whelp that settles it. Let's go!

Sunset: Alright then.

The group stood up.

Sunset: Thomas you coming?

Thomas: Nah. I'm going to be training for soccer next year with Flash. Later!

Thomas waved land dashed off. The others turned around and stepped in. They were spun around and round as they went through the portal. With a final flash the group shot out and landed in a pile of books.

Starlight was heading towards the library when the sounds of falling books rang out. She ran into the library to see a group of ponies moaning in a pile of books.

Starlight: What going on here?!

Twilight fumbled out of the pile and rolled to a stop at the bottom.

Starlight: Hey Twilight! I thought you were at the workshop with Thomas?

Twilight: Oh I was just um…

Sunset: (whisper) working on mass teleportation.

Twilight: Working on mass teleportation. Sorry for the mess. I better get back there.

She and the Main seven stumbled out of the pile and trotted off.

Starlight: I swear sometimes Twilight does not know what she is doing.

The group arrived at a room with voices coming from the inside. Sunset creaked the door open to see Twilight who turned to them.

Sunset: Hey Twilight!

Twilight rushed up and let them in. Thomas just sat looking at the blueprint boards.

Twilight: Sunset! It has been awhile.

Sunset: Yes you said you had some disguise thing for us?

Twilight levitated a glass case with necklaces in them.

Twilight: Blaze made these Chameleon necklaces. It will alter you colors and if an alicorn it will remove the wings from view.

The other put them on.

Sunset: Who's Blaze?

Twilight: Oh yeah. You haven't talked to Prince Blaze.

All: A Prince?!

Twilight: I'll explain later, just press the buttons. Except Sunset doesn't need one due to being the only her here.

The Doppelgangers had nearly inverted colors. Twilight was an incredibly dark purple with a deep steel blue mane and tail with red and lighter purple highlights. AJ had a dark red with purple hair. RD Was grey with black hair. Pinkie was simply blue with darker blue hair and Rarity was Greyer with lighter purple hair.

Sunset: Wow. I really need to commend this new friend of yours. Is there any chance we can see him?

Twilight: We'll see. He is very busy being since he runs the railroads and works with manufacturing for military tech and a few other hobbies. This workshop was his before he left and so we've been trying to decipher them to build a few.

Sunset was amazed that such a pony had so many large jobs.

Rainbow: Well I want to go outside.

She tried to move like a person but nearly fumbled if she didn't have the wings.

Twilight: You walk on all fours here not two.

AJ: Well I'm gonna head out with Rainbow.

Rarity: I'm gonna get some clothing. I can't stand being o natural.

Pinkie: I need some sugar Bye!

So the group headed out.

Twilight: Remember don't use your real names!

RD: Got it!

With them gone it left the two Twilights, Fluttershy Sunset and Thomas.

Twilight: Hey Thomas you find anything?

Thomas: Yes but I believe we shouldn't use these Twilight. These devices and their descriptions are not something we should use without supervision.

Sunset: Like What?

Thomas: Well armored military vehicles, communications devices, improved construction materials and equipment. Half of this he wrote is being adapted to work here.

Twilight 2: Well why don't we just contact him. You have a way don't you?

Thomas: Well Human Twilight, nice to see you again.

Thomas said finally walking up and shaking hooves.

Sunset: We've been here for a while.

Thomas: oh sorry, I was using voice muting magic Twilight taught me so it cut out most voices.

Princess Twilight: Well I could contact him.

She pulled out a scroll and wrote a letter with a quill and then the scroll teleported off.

Sunset: Well what happens now?

Thomas: Oh he will write us back.

A scroll popped out of the air and Thomas read it.

Thomas: It says Three. Two.

Then a huge flash erupted. When everyone could see again, Blaze could be heard.

Blaze: What were you thinking!


	10. Episode 10 Blaze's Rage

Episode: 10

Blaze's Rage

Blaze: Twilight, how dare you use these blueprints without permission!

Blaze was furious. He went around the room picking up all his notes and blueprints Twilight was reading.

Princess Twilight: What is the problem Blaze?

Blaze: Two things. First, you use my things without permission and then you build them BEHIND ME BACK! These things have yet to be adapted or safely tested. That catalyzer was not supposed to be built unless emergency!

Sunset and the other twilight just stared at the stallion prince. His spiked up mane had color mixtures of blood red and dark black. He was wearing a fully covering coat that ended at his hooves.

Twilight: Well you haven't been around recently and you don't trust me enough to explain your mark to me!

Blaze stopped cold. He hadn't really ever shown his mark to any pony or explained it when anyone caught a glimpse of it.

Blaze: Listen, these things NEED to be adapted first since half of this stuff cannot currently run on your power sources. Not to mention that these are private notes that shouldn't be seen without my say so!

Sunset: Excuse me?

Blaze: Who did you let into my-

Blaze stopped to see the Twilight double and a mare with yellow and red coloring.

Sunset: I'm Sunset Shimmer. Who are you?

Blaze: I am Prince Blaze. Current owner of the equestrian railway network and a pony of many talents. So you are the other world of pony humans I heard of from the others.

Sunset: Yeah, so what do some of these even do?

Blaze: Well if you are from a human like world, I am trying to advance Equestria to the modern age bit by bit with stuff from my old dimension. Though I wanted these to be used safely in lab experimentation but I am too busy to start the R&D I wanted for Equestria.

Twilight: Why don't you hire someone to do that for you?

Blaze: Well I could but I have yet to get to know any scientists who could take up the job. Anyway, we can discuss this later. Pleasure to meet you two.

Twilight: Thank you sir.

Blaze and the rest entered the dining hall and Sunset explained more about their world. He was shocked about the magic and lack of other war but thought it was just an equestrian thing.

Blaze: So Princess. I know I won't be around to make that lab. So…I will let you run it on a few conditions.

Princess Twilight: Yes! What is it?

Blaze: First off, no testing without my permission or presence.

She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing the rules.

Blaze: Second, all assistants and other colleagues will be screened by me before arriving. Third, no Pinkie Pie allowed inside. Lastly, no telling the general public about a device until it has been deemed safe to talk about without worry of theft.

Princess: Okay, I will do these things but Pinkie will be hard to keep out.

Blaze: Actually, one of the blueprints is supposed to be a non-warp able building material. Test it with her to see if it works. I will send you building plans when I can.

Princess Twilight nodded. While Blaze got out from his seat.

Blaze: Well, I best be off, I have too much to do and not enough time.

Sunset: Wait, can I come with you?

Blaze: I'm sorry what?

Sunset: I would like to see what you do. Plus I wanted to talk to the princesses anyways.

Blaze: Alright. Hold still.

With a flash the two were taken away in a blinding show.


	11. Episode 11 2 VS 2

Episode: 11

2 V. 2

The human RD and AJ were walking along in their disguises when a sudden wind flew at them and Rd went rolling into a food cart.

RD: Ouch! What's the big Idea?!

RD stopped to see rainbow dash shaking her head clear from the hit.

Rainbow: Hey it was an accident. I need to practice if I'm going to be the awesome pony I am.

RD: Pshaw, I could beat you!

Rainbow: Who do you think you are?

Rd stopped trying to think of a name. Her mark had changed to a spiral galaxy. Then it came to her.

Phantom Cosmos: I am Phantom Cosmos.

Apple Jack: Hey Rainbow Dash, what's going on here?

Rainbow: This mare thinks she can take me!

AJ: Oh she can. She is the leader of many small sports teams where we come from.

Apple Jack: Any you are?

AJ had a symbol of a sickle.

Spring: I am Spring Harvester

Rainbow: Well how about a two on two! Winner gets bragging rights.

Phantom: Oh yeah, let's do this.

The group walked to the open field near the forest and arrived at a course.

Apple Jack: This here course is designed for Pegasi and earth ponies. Earth ponies run these barrels and leap over the posts to win you have to be the fastest. Pegasi go through these hoops in a circuit round the area twice.

Phantom: I'm ready!

RD: Let's go!

Apple Jack: on three.

They all got ready to put there hardest into it.

Applejack: Ready…Set…go!

The four took off at full speed. AJ and RD were neck and neck with their counterparts. Almost like racing a reflection. The two Pegasi and earth ponies landed on the finish line.

Phantom: Well who won?

Spike had followed them to watch the race and judge.

Spike: It's a tie. Down to the exact second.

Phantom: Hmpf. Well at least I didn't lose.

Spring: Well good challenge.

Rainbow: Whatever.

Apple Jack: Thanks for being good sports.

The groups parted ways and went to have a nice long rest.


	12. Episode 12 Sharing the Workload

Episode: 12

Sharing the Workload

Blaze had chatted with Sunset before she went to see the princesses while he went back to the manor. He was sitting in his mapping room. A room specifically converted to show the railway and other possible lines were marked in light gray.

Freestream: Sir?

Blaze was nodding off and didn't reply.

Freestream: Blaze!

Blaze: What? Oh sorry, just long day.

Freestream: Sir I believe you should delegate some of this workload you always have.

Blaze: Nonsense I'm perfectly (Yawn) fine.

Freestream: No you're not! I'm Sorry Blaze but you must start alleviating your work before you collapse from lack of sleep.

Blaze: You know what, you're right! I need some ponies I can trust to do some of this. Freestream?

Freestream: Yes?

Blaze: What do you know of the rail business?

Freestream: Well I am a rail enthusiast. Have been since I was a foal.

Blaze: How would you feel with a job on the railway?

Freestream: Oh I would love to, what do you have in mind?

Blaze: I know of your creativity and love of locomotives. So, I am making you Chief Mechanical Engineer.

Freestream: Blaze: What will you do now if I take that position on the railway?

Blaze: I'll be the leader of the railway and ask Celestia to approve my appointment to Minister of the Railways. A political representative in the royal court on behalf of the ENR.

Freestream: So what would that do?

Blaze: well it allows us a little more pull in the court and it will make asking for improvements easier since we would have a member of the railways in the system. I'm counting on you Freestream.

Freestream: I won't let you down sir!

Blaze: That's a start but I need a lab director for my research and development center. Twilight can't do it all so I need a more permanent solution. Then I need a military man to help with the more militaristic wing of my business. I best go talk to Celestia on those las two points though.

Blaze Raced up stairs and got cleaned up. He made sure to be presentable to the princess before arriving back.

Blaze: I'm going out Freestream. Today is slow, so you should have time to settle into your job.

Freestream: See you later sir!

Blaze trotted down the street while people who had observed today's trial were happy to see him and asked for photographs. He smiled and waved to anyone he passed no matter their status. When he arrived at the castle the guards told him to stop.

Guard: State your business!

Blaze: I am Sir Blaze and my business is to speak to the princesses.

Guard: Alright. You may enter.

The two guards moved their spears back to their sides and the gates opened. Blaze trotted in and headed to the throne room. He saw the two royals ready to receive him.

Blaze: Good evening Celestia, Luna.

Celestia: Good evening Blaze. What do you wish to speak with us about?

Blaze: Well first I am hoping to create the ministry of Rail with me as the minister while my trusted assistant becomes the new CME.

Celestia: You're loosening your workload? I am proud of you and will grant you this new position.

Blaze: Great, now I need a military pony to help run my military industry and a head scientist to run a Research and Development center. I wish to use this center to adapt civilian technology from my universe to yours to help get you out of this rut.

Luna: What rut?

Blaze: Well to be honest, your ponies rely too much on magic to really care about technological development to help earth ponies or Pegasi. So, I wish to be able to adapt my technology to fit your world to help those who aren't the most capable in certain fields.

Luna: I see. How far behind are we compared to your universe?

Blaze: Well judging from the homes I've seen, your civilization is at best a little over five centuries. Tools and other things like electricity may make you closer to a millennium off from us.

Both: A millennium!

Blaze: Yes, our society thought it predictable of worlds we theoretically added magic into in the early dawn of time.

Luna: I would like to permit you your research laboratory. What say you sister?

Celestia: I will allow it.

Blaze: Excellent, I would obviously prefer that the three of us all surveyed any candidates to work there. In the meantime, I will work on getting the facility under construction. Where may it be built?

Luna: Depends on the dangerousness of the work and what will be needed to keep your facility up and running.

Blaze: Well it could be dangerous seeing as how this technology is advanced so accidents could happen. As for resources, I would need metal and I might need gems to attempt converting some tech to be powered by magic. If you could find a safe enough mountain I could just ask for a system dug into it if you'd like.

Celestia raised out a map and rolled it out. It mapped out Equestria including the new adjustments. Blaze surveyed the map then pointed.

Blaze: These! These are nice and out of the way, they can be built on without disturbance and I can construct ports a bridge and an undersea tunnel to allow mineral deliveries and movement of workers around the islands.

Luna: You want the Chicaghoof and Baranof islands. I think that could work.

Celestia: I agree. We will have construction begin as soon as possible. At the quickest it will be done in a year.

Blaze: I will assign some engines to help to speed things up. Good day your majesties.

With everything getting into place, Blaze could finally relieve some of the stress he had been bearing for so long. When he returned home he fell fast asleep.


	13. Episode 13 Ben and the Republic

Episode: 13

Ben and the Republic

It was a beautiful day in Aternae. Ben sat in his large home near the center of town. He was standing on a balcony looking across the city all the way to the outer wall. Then he heard a knock at his door.

Ben: Yes?

James: Sir it is James Maxwell. Your meeting at the hall is in five minutes!

Ben: Alright I will be leaving now.

He stepped outside and looked around at the other buildings in the city. The city had been constructed to a similar plan known as the Venus Project. The most important facilities were in the center and everything was grown out in a circle to the walls that protected Aternae. He entered the doors to the meeting hall where his council sat.

Council: Morning sir!

The council was divided from the main cabinet and the rest were made up of the provinces. One for each.

Ben: Thank you. Now what is on the board today?

James: Well first is the report of Equi-Terra project.

Ben: Right. Mr. Audrey, how goes progress?

Mr. Audrey: We have acquired the test tube subjects. Their tests have some interesting results.

Ben motioned for him to continue.

Mr. Audrey: Well, It seems that as predicted, the specimens are showing powers based on the samples they were grown from. Subject one, has displayed the ability to conjure magic through his hands similar to a unicorn. Subject two, has developed feathery wings and is being trained flight in a controlled environment.

Ben: And the other two?

Mr. Audrey: Subject three has displayed superhuman strength, speed and overall durability. Subject four has inherited some amazing abilities. He can attach to walls with his feet and can take on other forms.

Octavius Bismarck: Sounds like a perfect elite unit of the army.

Ben: Bismarck, the decision will be of their volition. We will make more military based versions of them though. Until then, you must wait.

James: Right now on to the next big topic. Track gauge for the country.

Ben: Yes that is a big point. Alright what recommendations are there?

James: Well some wish for those of the ENR but other wish for a larger gauge.

Ben: Well, what is the bonuses of the larger gauge?

James: Well larger engines, which means stronger engines and another reason is that some want us to still be different from our equestrian allies. To have a more independent appearance.

Ben: Very well, all those in favor of the larger gauge raise your hands.

A chorus of hands shot up.

Ben: All opposed?

A small group lifted their hands.

Ben: Then it's settled. As for size recommendations?

James: Well we have 5ft as the most requested.

Ben: Very well. The railway shall be 5ft on the main railway and the narrow gauge should be I say 3ft 6. All agreed?

All: Aye!

Ben: When will the rail company be up to construction?

James: They are ready now sir.

Ben: Tell then I want four prototypes ready as quickly as possible. One freight, Express, slow passenger and a shunter. The railway shall be known as the United Republic Rail Service or U.R.R.S. Meeting adjourned!

All: Yes sir!

The long road to building the railway for the republic had begun.


	14. Episode 14 Family of Four

Episode: 14

Family of Four

It was a beautiful morning at the test camp in the United Republic. A man was waking from his deep sleep as his alarm rang out.

: Uh, stupid alarm.

The man shut off the alarm and walked to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror while he brushed his teeth. The man had predominantly brown hair with crimson tipped bangs. He had no name yet just the designation S-1. After a quick shower he put on his white t-shirt and matching white pants and walked out to the cafeteria.

S-1: Morning all!

He said to the others in the hall. A man in a lab coat stood up and walked to him.

Doctor: Ah, good morning S-1. I trust you have been doing alright?

S-1: Yes. I have been training my magic when I can to make sure I can use it properly.

Doctor: Well we do have some news. You and the others must come with me after you eat.

S-1: Others?

Doctor: The other subjects haven't liked or cared eating with their doctors.

S-1: Alright I'll finish up quickly then.

He grabbed a few strawberries and a ham sandwich. After his quick lunch he followed his Doctor, Doctor Taylor, to a medium sized room. After he had gotten comfortable, Doctor Taylor took a seat at a desk. The doors opened again and in stepped three other people.

Doctor Taylor: Oh, S-1 meet your fellow subjects.

The first was tall and looked very strong. He had silver hair and a short tail. His ears were more human in appearance compared to the other two.

Doctor Taylor: Where are the other two?

Just then they noticed two men in the air. One had wings and floated down to the ground. He had Prussian blue hair and a longer tail than either S-1 or the other male subject. The other one was hung to the wall by his feet. He disconnected and landed on the ground as if he were a ninja.

S-1: Hello all. I am S-1.

Winged man: S-2

Strong man: 3

Doctor Taylor: And the show off here is S-4…but not anymore.

S-1: What do you mean?

Taylor: The president himself has decided that you five are finally ready for names. Here is a book of names. Pick at least a first and last name.

S-1 thumbed through the names with his magic and came across two he thought nice.

S-1: I choose Elvis Bronson.

S-2: Um… Oh, Ryan Jackson!

S-3: I would like Collin Fonda.

S-4: Hmmm. I will go with Isaiah Cervantes.

Taylor: Good now today you have two options but both must be unanimous. Option one, you go live as a family working in Equestria. Or, you can become a special operations force for the military here. If you choose Equestria, remember that you will be the only of your kind there and you represent the Republic.

Elvis: Well what do you guys think?

Ryan: Well we either get a choice to work at whatever outside of the republic or we stay and must be a military branch.

Collin: I personally would like to live a normal life. Trying what I want to do for an occupation.

Isaiah: I would prefer more choice.

Taylor: So is your decision live in Equestria?

Elvis and the other nodded.

Taylor: Very well. You will be given papers and you will be taken by an old equestrian airship. You will be taken to the princesses. From there they will decide where to let you live. Until the ship is here please head back to your rooms and take whatever keepsakes you may want to carry with you.

The group left the room and prepared. Thirty minutes later, they were off to their new lives…


	15. Episode 15 Railway Revolutions

Episode: 15

Railway Revolutions

It was a beautiful day in Canterlot. The ponies had come to see the trial results. While some had stayed throughout the trials, others came for the beginning and end only. Blaze stood with the three locomotives behind him on temporary rails.

Blaze: Mares and Gentle colts, today is the result of the trials. Are you ready?

A cheer of fans erupted and some were cheering on certain locomotives to be the winner.

Blaze: Alright. In third place we have the fastest, most comfortable, but only third strongest. In third place is…Equestria!

The 6-10-10-6 whistled at the calling.

Blaze: In second, we have…The Alicorn!

The 4-10-4+4-10-4 rang out its whistle.

Blaze: Which mean our winner for the first original locomotive of the railway is…The Elements of Harmony!

The whistle rang out loudly and people cheered at it with joy.

Blaze: However, the runner ups have earned consolation prizes. The Alicorn will sadly be melted down, but, it will be awarded with its metal going to the first narrow gauge line engines! The Equestria has actually caught the eye of the Changeling King and will be sold to first help complete the railway and then become his private engine! Give it up for both of them!

The ponies clapped and cheered that the two were getting great rewards despite their loss.

Blaze: So with that, I hereby declare the Elements of Harmony the first of the ENR Standard Classes! Thank you all!

With that the ponies took photos and other memorabilia allowed while Blaze let for his meeting at the manor. He arrived and all the Regional Controllers were sitting waiting to begin. Blaze took his seat at the front of the table.

Blaze: Alright, onto today's business. We have the first standard class ready to be built. I would like to move to manufacture of that class for heavy goods.

Sir Topham: Agreed.

Mr. Percival: Alright.

Blaze: Okay. How goes the changelings Artemis and Sol?

Artemis: They have learned quickly and are very good.

Sol: Yes. Some wish have applied to stay working here.

Blaze: Great. Now onto some more drastic business. Sir Topham. Your region will be receiving something other than your LMS engines. The heavy goods will be taken over by the standard. Our agreement with the republic, has made it so we must create the other new standard classes for the ENR.

Sir Topham: What will happen to the fleet once the standard classes are developed?

Blaze: Some will be sold to the United Republic for conversion to their narrow gauge lines. Some will be given to the changelings to help build the lines. Rest assured they will not be outright melted if ever possible. This standardization will go ONLY for the main lines. The left over locomotives will be starting the new branch lines to be developed. Does this sound favorable?

Sir Topham: Yes

Percival: It seems logical.

Others: Agreed.

Blaze: Good. Now what is the recommendation for the first location of narrow gauge?

Artemis: The north east and north west have the more mountainous terrain.

Sol: Yes. However I think that my region needs it to help with small farming villages away from the main lines.

Blaze: Yes, crop transportation is highly important. Which is good so I approve. Speaking of that, the Apple Family has taken an offer for rail transported goods. So now we have their products adding to the budget. Now that the plan is settled. What should be the next standardized class?

Sol: I highly recommend express. After all, passenger engines are the other most frequently seen locomotive by the public.

Mr. Percival: Yes. Passenger should be next. However, the most balanced will become the standard mixed traffic tender locomotive. The last place will be dealt with depending on its performance.

All: Agreed!

Blaze: With that, I call this meeting to a close. Thank you for coming.

The ENR progress was on the rise yet again…


	16. Episode 16 Thomas and Timothy

Episode: 16

Thomas and Timothy

The sun rose on Ponyville. Thomas and his brother Timothy were sitting in the cafeteria next to the Ponyville Yard. This railway was just in between Canterlot and a new Terminus being built on the Equestrian and Aternae side of the Lunar Canal. Of the 34 crews from the North Western Railway, they all either lived in the bunkhouse or somewhere not far.

Thomas: So how's the Fairburn treating you?

Timothy: Oh Aurora and I are fine with it. I am glad we get to work in the yard with you two. Still, running trains for all the heavy goods and passenger trains is getting hard. When do the next shunting crews join us?

Thomas: Well we have half of the crews also working on the Southern region until Sir Duncan can afford more crews. Luckily, there is only one line so far so the three crews they have is all they can get until the expansion is completed. Though that area is mainly run by diesel crews anyway.

Just then a whistle rang out from outside. The brothers got up and walked outside to see a LMS Stanier Class 4MT. the locomotive was brought to a halt in the Shunter's shed. It was a smaller shed specifically for the shunting locomotives. The stallion crew members stepped out. One was a Pegasus with Brunswick green coat and his mane traced with copper and yellow stripes. The other was an earth pony with the same coat but brass colored hair.

Oliver: Oh that was fun Duck! Hello guys!

Duck: Yeah in this world I am wondering of going back to Montague.

Thomas: Are you here to help as the new shunting crew?

Oliver: Yep. I stoke the fire and Duck drives this guy. Although it won't be the same, we can still keep the Great Western Way with us wherever.

A low whistle rang out.

Timothy: Ah that must be Henry's morning goods delivery.

The three crews got to work pulling and pushing cars and coaches around the yard. Oliver and Duck shunted the trucks with Timothy and Aurora. While Thomas and Percy arranged the coaches for the Passenger trains. They did great as a group and let their engines have a rest in the shed. They were checking their locomotives over when Sir Topham arrived.

Sir Topham: Ah, I see you all have been working hard.

Timothy: Yes indeed.

Sir Topham: Well I am happy to tell you that we have been selected to allow a test locomotive to be driven here. If it works, it will replace main line tank engines, but your locomotives along with another will be starting a branch line. So, I have chosen Thomas and Timothy to run this new engine.

Thomas: Thank you sir!

Timothy: Where is it?

Just then, a black five arrived with a tank engine behind it. The locomotive had a 2-12-2 configuration with long side tanks that sloped at the end into the running plate. It was painted black and had a double chimney with silvery caps on the ends.

Sir Topham: My crews, this is the prototype for the Standard Class 3T! The Class 2 is being reserved for the stopping passenger prototypes under construction.

Thomas: Wow. Does it have a name?

Sir Topham: Not yet. Care to do the honors you two?

The two whispered to each other and responded together.

Both: Gemini!

Sir Topham: Very well, enjoy Gemini. If it works out, you might get to continue running this locomotive together.

So the two hopped inside Gemini and got her ready.

Percy: Sir, what about Aurora and I. We need new crewmates.

Sir Topham: Oh of course. Well I am happy to say that you two will be paired together but I must sadly say that our Jinty is just too underpowered now. It is going to be sent to help work on the branch line construction. However, Miranda and Anther will be arriving tomorrow with Stanier Class 3 to replace this Jinty. Goodbye!

Then Sir Topham Hatt walked off from the yard. Donald and Douglas refilled their black five.

Donald: Aye, Duggy, What do you think of the new Standard we're getting?

Douglas: I say it is very strong Donald, but I will miss this lad here.

Donald: Don't worry Douglas, I was told this lad is going to going to be alright. Our engine is going to run goods for the Southern Region which rumor says is for something special.

Douglas checked the locomotive and then hopped back in.

Douglas: We're ready to go. Later you three!

He spoke as they left the three crews to do their work.


	17. Episode 17 The Accident

Episode: 17

The First Wreck

It was a beautiful day in Equestria. The sun glistened along the Crovan and Baltimare Railway. It was given this name due to the two large coastal cities the railway supported. This region was run by the former Skarloey Railway engines.

Skarloey: Rheneas, Wake up!

Rheneas: What is it?

Skarloey: We have to take the morning passenger train. Remember?

Rheneas nodded and got to his hoofs. The two arrived in the yard and walked over to their locomotive. All the locomotives on the line were former war department designs. So, they drove a WD Austerity 2-10-0. Rheneas stoked the fire and Skarloey let off the brake for them to get to Crovan for their first passenger run of the day. They arrived at the station and saw Rusty and Fred shunting the other trains with a SR USA Class loco.

Skarloey: Morning you two!

Rusty: Hey guys! Have a good journey!

Rheneas: We will!

Then the two set off down the line. The path was fine until they felt a bump in the rails. The train bounced around but managed to stay on the rails.

Skarloey: We best warn the others about that bad bit of rail when we get to the station.

The train stopped at Baltimare Station. Duncan and Sir Handel were sitting with a freight train. Their S118 was letting off steam impatiently.

Skarloey: You two be careful. There's a problem with the track.

Duncan: Paw! A little bad rail isn't going to scare us.

Sir Handel: See you two later!

The locomotive set off down the line uncaring of the track. As they came to the bad rail, they didn't know that Skarloey and his engine had strained the rail into breaking after the last coach passed. Duncan and Sir Handel trundled down the line.

Sir Handel: Bad rail indeed. There is no rail I can see.

Duncan: Yeah. Old timers must be losing their sight.

Then Duncan spotted the track.

Duncan: Twisted rail!

He threw on the brakes but it was no good. The locomotive hit the rail and landed on its side with the goods spilling out. Fruits were squished gifts were broken or opened, and dirt covered half the locomotive. Duncan were cuts on his lower hooves and his back had been injured when it slammed onto the metal cab. Sir Handel had a bad gash along his forehead and was unconscious. Duncan stood up and his right hind leg was knackered.

Duncan: Sir Handel! Sir Handel!

He shook Sir Handel but his friend refused to wake up.

Duncan: I need help. How am I going to get it here?

Duncan checked the whistle and it worked. He pulled the whistle as hard as he could five times. Then he used the rest of the steam to be vented out of the pistons to give a visual sign.

Duncan: that should do.

He found a clean rag and wrapped it around Sir Handel's forehead. Then he climbed out of the wreck and onto the side of the tender. The goods were trashed. One of the wagons had caught on fire from its contents sparks and grain dust created from the wreck. Eventually, Duke and Bertram arrived with their S-200 and the emergency crew.

Duke: Are you okay?!

Duncan: I'm fine. Save Sir Handel first!

Duke climbed up and levitated Duncan out of the cab. He was handed to the doctors and placed in the medical coach. Duncan hobbled his way into the coach and stayed at his friend's side while they set off back to Crovan's Gate where they were put in the hospital. Meanwhile, Mr. Percival and Blaze had been informed and were talking.

Blaze: This area needs rail maintenance. The proximity to the coastline brings salt and other things that make these tracks brittle. I want you to put Rusty and Fred on permanent maintenance duties along with Jerry and John. Terry and Stanley will take over shunting duties at Crovan's Gate. Freestream.

Freestream: Yes sir?

Blaze: You are going to handle the physical maintenance as you are CME while I am going to do my best with public image and relations. Welcome to the job. Now, I must head back to Canterlot to answer press. As your job Freestream, you as CME you must make sure of locomotive and rolling stock condition.

Freestream: I'll have all these locomotives inspected Sir!

Blaze: Mr. Percival. I am going to go speak with Duncan.

Mr. Percival: Okay, I will talk with him myself later.

Blaze entered the hospital room. Duncan was holding Sir Handel's hoof with his head hung in shame and sadness.

Blaze: Duncan. I have heard Sir Handel will make it but will be in a cast and chair for a month before he can even possibly return to the railway.

Duncan: It was my fault sir.

Blaze: No it wasn't Duncan.

Duncan: Yes it WAS! My ignorance nearly KILLED my best friend! My nature and attitude caused problems but now that we aren't metal, my ways are too dangerous to work on this line!

Blaze: Duncan-

Duncan: I'm sorry Sir but I CANNOT work on the railway! Good Day!

Then Duncan stood up and ran off out of the hospital. He walked solemnly into the crew quarters, packed his items into saddle bags and left for the station. He remembered one train ran with volunteer non Sudric crews in the region. He boarded the train for his new home. With that he left his friends, family and everything he knew…behind.


	18. Episode 18 Sudrics,Hearts and Hooves

Episode: 18

Sudrics, Hearts, and Hooves

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville and all the ponies were preparing for Hearts and Hooves Day. The Steam Team was preparing with decorations deliveries. Thomas and Timothy were working hard with Gemini and were sitting around on break chatting.

Thomas: This locomotive sure is worth its metal.

Timothy: Yes. So…This romance celebration is around the corner.

Thomas: Yep. Miranda and Anther are going, James and Jessica. Gordon being a Pegasus stallion got the courage to ask Rainbow Dash, Edward and Applejack, and Percy is blushing around Pinkie. Heck, Even Henry and Fluttershy somehow asked the question.

Timothy: Meanwhile, we sit here on the sidelines. (Sigh). I really feel left out.

Thomas: Well if you plucked up courage, you and Aurora would be cute.

Timothy: Says the one who's too nervous to ask out Twilight.

Thomas: Hmph!

Thomas stood up and turned towards his brother.

Thomas: I have an idea!

Timothy: Please enlighten me little brother.

Thomas: If we can't ask our own mare friends out, let's just tell them about our feelings for the other. To avoid doing it face to face!

Timothy: Are you sure? I'm still nervous about Aurora.

Thomas: If you don't go out with her after I tell her, you will be seen as a jerk. I'm telling her either way.

Timothy: Fine! Neither of us are to back out deal?

Thomas: Deal!

The two shook hooves and left to tell the mares. Thomas found Aurora first.

Thomas: Aurora!

Aurora: Hey Thomas, what's up?

Thomas: I have something to tell you. Timothy likes you and wants to take you on a date.

Aurora: Oh really?

Aurora blushed, and shyly looked away. She also liked him but was too embarrassed to say so.

Aurora: Thank you Thomas. I accept his request.

Thomas: Great! I best be off, I've got preparations to make for Hearts and Hooves.

With that, Thomas sped away to wait for Timothy. Timothy found Twilight sitting with a book in her library.

Timothy: Twilight! I need to speak with you.

Twilight: Well, what is it?

Timothy: Thomas wants to ask you out for Hearts and Hooves Day.

Twilight: Why didn't he ask me in person?

Timothy: Well, he couldn't because he was nervous. After all, you are a princess so he didn't know how to ask.

Twilight: I will talk with him myself. Take me to him.

Timothy. Okay, he is waiting back with Gemini I think.

The two trotted off to the Terminus outside of Ponyville. They found Thomas cleaning up his tools and putting them away.

Timothy: Thomas!

Thomas: Hey Timothy, Aurora said yes to go out with you by the way.

Timothy beamed and was having a hard time standing still. Twilight walked up to Thomas.

Twilight: Thomas, is what Timothy said true?

Thomas: Y…yes. I am sorry I couldn't say it in person.

Twilight leaned in and kissed Thomas on the muzzle.

Twilight: Oh I am so glad you love me back!

Thomas: You mean, you love me back?

Twilight: Of course Thomas! I've been around you long enough to know when I like someone. You are kind, cheerful and very responsible.

Thomas: Thank you so much.

The two were about to kiss again when Timothy coughed so they remembered someone was watching.

Timothy: I think we all best prepare for Hearts and Hooves Day.

The group departed and prepared for tomorrow. It was finally Hearts and Hooves Day, and everyone was having a wonderful time. Gordon and Rainbow were showing off, Edward and Applejack were politely talking, Henry and Fluttershy were playing with the animals and others were socializing. Thomas and Timothy were wearing suits and their ladies were dressed beautifully. Edward saw and walked over.

Edward: So you guys finally asked them? Good for you.

Applejack: I am glad you four found love.

Thomas: Hey where is Toby?

Edward: Oh, Toby is off with some mare he met from Appleloosa.

Timothy: Well I see James and Jessica are doing well.

Edward: Oh yes indeed.

The group looked at James and Jessica. Something was being said so they listened hard.

James: Hey Jessica?

Jessica: Yes James?

James; I have something to say.

Jessica: What is it?

James: it is just…well…gosh I don't know how to put it.

Jessica: Go on.

James: Well we have been together for a while and I have wondered if we should finally take it higher than we are now.

Jessica: Oh really? How?

Jessica felt she knew the answer but wanted James to say it himself.

James: Well.

James levitated a container over. The case opened up slowly. Inside was a beautiful Topaz pendant with smaller jewels surrounding.

James: Jessica, my lovely Poinsettia. Will you marry me?

Jessica eyes widened with joy and tears began to show. She wrapped herself around James.

Jessica: Oh yes! Yes James!

The two kissed and the whole crowd cheered for them.

Thomas: Congratulations you two!

Timothy: Indeed.

Twilight: Good for them!

The four spent the rest of the day chatting and getting closer together. Thomas had bought Twilight a small model locomotive. Apparently, some ponies had started making model railroads for sale and managed to get models of all the locomotives along the line including the old forms of the Sudric ponies. So, Thomas had gotten Twilight an E2 model.

Thomas: In case we don't see each other often, this will give you something to remember I am with you in spirit.

Timothy had gotten Aurora a simple beaded necklace to go with her dress.

Twilight: By the way Thomas, I believe my brother has taken an interest in the railroad.

Thomas: You know this how?

Twilight: Cadence said he was sneaking a large box into his room. She recalled seeing a small piece of track popping out of the box.

Thomas: Well I never. I never thought about that being associated with Shining Armor of all ponies.

Timothy: Well that definitely was a surprise to hear. Anyhow, today was great Aurora but Thomas and I have to prepare goods work for tomorrow. We have work tomorrow with trains and cleanup of the town from the festivities. Come on little brother.

The two walked Twilight to the castle and Aurora to her home then returned to the yard and started clean Gemini.

Thomas: it is nice to be in a relationship.

Timothy: Yeah. Well come on, let's finish up then get to bed.

The two cleaned up the locomotive then headed home. The two went to their rooms and fell asleep they touched hit the mattresses.


	19. Episode 19 Blaze x Luna

Episode: 19

Blaze and Luna

It was a beautiful night in Canterlot. Blaze and Luna had been involved in a secret romance for a while. Nobody except for Celestia knew this and they liked it that way. Blaze sat on the fields outside of Canterlot waiting when flapping wings could be here.

Blaze: I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up my dear.

Luna: I wouldn't miss one of our dates and you know that. The sky is beautiful isn't it?

Blaze: Yes it is because you made it.

Luna blushed at the compliment.

Blaze: So…when do you want to go further?

Luna: Are you talking of marriage?

Blaze: Yes I am. If it is a little early I'm sorry.

Luna: No it is not. We have been together for a while now. I wouldn't mind going further but perhaps no big spectacle.

Blaze: Well in that case my dear…

Blaze pulled out a little box and opened it. Inside was a medallion. One side was embedded with the darkest blue sapphire near the edges of the gold. The opposite side had blood red rubies in the same pattern and in the center were half a ruby and half a sapphire fused together.

Blaze: Luna. Will you accept my hoof in marriage?

Luna: Of course.

She hugged him close in a loving embrace.

Blaze: I never thought I would get together with you when I first came here but I guess after you found out my secret suit, I realized just how much respect I have for you. I am sad to know only two of my universe survived uncorrupted.

Luna: Uncorrupted how?

Blaze: Uncorrupted morality wise. Those monsters that survived the nukes are mongrels who care not for others. To be honest, Ben is the last true human. He and his descendants from whatever wife he gets will be the only humans with pure blood of my universe.

Luna: I'm sorry for your loss.

Blaze: Don't be, after all, all that's happened led me to you my dear.

Blaze wrapped a wing around Luna. She rested her head against his side as they sat in the moonlight.

Blaze: It is so rare to have such peaceful nights for me. Usually I'd be working on the railway but now I finally can sit back and relax more often.

Luna: Well lucky you. I find it hard to delegate my work since I'm the only one that can walk the dream realm and I only trust myself to speak during night court.

Blaze: It won't be like that forever. Once our marriage is official, I can help ease your work. I promise you my beautiful moon, that I will help you.

Luna: Oh thank you my dear. Having you there would be very helpful.

Blaze: Luna…I think I finally told you what my mark is.

Blaze lifted his coattails to show his mark. It was a large sword. In the hilt was three symbols in the hilt made of silver. The first was a sun with very pointed rays. The second was and eagle perched as if ready for flight. The final was what looked like a horseshoe with rays around it.

Luna: I have never seen such a mark.

Blaze: It is a very bad sight. They all represent empires that were strong in my world but all were toppled no matter how unthinkable it was. The first was a mighty empire lead by a man named Alexander the Great. He never lost a war but he died of illness and after his death, his children refused to rule as one. So the empire fell. The second was a large militaristic empire that was originally a republic. Corruption, rebellion and invasion left the civilization destroyed.

Luna: But what is that last symbol represent?

Blaze: It's called OMEGA. It is the symbol for the end of everything. It is the represents the last in anything. This means that all of these point to the end of me or someone or something that will involve me.

Luna held Blaze in her grasp and comforted him as tears welled up in his eyes.

Luna: Whatever happens, you will not do it alone. I will be there to protect you.

Blaze: Thank you my darling. Well I best be back to the manor.

Luna: Oh no you don't you're not leaving without giving me something.

Luna held him to her as they cuddled together all night… However, out of the sky a mysterious shadow landed on to the back of Blaze and vanished into his skin. No one knew what this was going to be until it was too late.


	20. Episode 20 Locomotive Chase

Episode: 20

Locomotive Chase

It was a beautiful day in Equestria and the Sudric crews were relaxing in the quarters and talking about interesting locomotive adventures they'd heard about.

Thomas: The great train robbery is always a good story.

Gordon: What about my brother's trip to San Francisco that was fun.

James: Meh. I preferred the old story of Duke.

Jessica: Well they are all good stories but they are all British. Surely, there is an interesting story from somewhere else.

Miranda: I can't think of one right now.

Adolph arrived with Grisham and strolled over into the quarters for a break.

Timothy: Hey Adolph, Grisham how are you doing.

Adolph: Fine, but I can't take my next train to the southern region until later.

Edward: Well Do any of you guys got an interesting stories?

The two pondered then Adolph spoke.

Adolph: Ever heard of the Great Locomotive Chase?

Gordon: No. Where did you hear that from?

Adolph: I was told it by the Americans when I helped out on the Lunar Railway on Sodor.

Timothy: I'll hear it.

So Adolph told them all about the great locomotive chase. When he finished it was time for him and Grisham to go.

Thomas: That was a fun story. I wish I could stop thieves like Texas

James: I think The General is a name befitting a truly grand engine.

The break bell rang and everyone went back to work. Thomas and Timothy were shunting with Gemini when they looked over to the platforms. Two large griffons were sitting on the platform waiting for a train when Henry and Coupling Rod passed through in a Standard Class 1.

Thomas: Timothy! Look!

There on the trackside were Henry and Coupling Rod and the two could see the griffons turning around the engine and taking off down the line.

Thomas: We must stop them!

Timothy: They can't hurt our friends and get away with it.

Gemini steamed up and moved out onto the main line picking up speed. The locomotive roared down the line after the standard class 1. The thieves were refusing to stop and thundered down the line. Luckily, they had stolen a goods locomotive because Thomas and Timothy were catching up.

Thomas: How are we going to stop them?

Timothy: I got an idea. We just need to get them to the half way station where the sidings are.

The two trains thundered along and soon came to the half way station between Ponyville yard and Canterlot. Timothy whistled the signal for runaway and the signal mare changed the points. The Class 1 thundered onto the points and swerved into the sidings where a huge pile of earth was to help with runaways. The train hit the bank and wedged the front engine in the bank while the back engine had come off the rails and pinned the boiler between itself and the bank of earth. Thomas and Timothy had slowed to a stop in behind the crash. The two griffins tried to leave but the two unicorns pinned them in place with magic.

The next express had been halted in the platform and out stepped Celestia with a pack of guards. The thieves were pinned in front of Celestia.

Celestia: What is the meaning of this!

Griffin 1: Why should we tell you?

Celestia: because if you don't you will be put through every method of pain until you talk.

The two griffins looked and decided to speak.

Griffin 2: I guess you could call it corporate espionage. The griffin empire had heard of these fancy locomotives you had so we were ordered to sneak one away. Unfortunately we attacked in mid-day rather than at night liked planned.

Celestia: Well I will be speaking to the empire of this and demand it be halted. You are going to be escorted on a train to Canterlot where you will serve time until the emperor of the griffins sees how further punishment shall happen.

The two thieves were taken to the station by the guards.

Celestia: Well I am proud of you two. Thomas and Timothy, you have stopped a great act of sabotage and espionage.

: Indeed they did!

Freestream stepped over to the two brothers.

Freestream: Greetings, I am Freestream the CME under Prince Blaze. Pleasure to finally meet you Thomas and Timothy.

Timothy: Thank you sir but why are you here?

Freestream: Well, I was coming to the yard to see how the prototype Sir Blaze had given you. You two have proved it is an amazing design and so, this locomotive class will be brought into production as a mixed traffic. An ENR Standard 4T will be constructed for shunting and Percy and Aurora will be piloting that one. Keep an eye out for that prototype in the future. Adieu!

With that Celestia and Freestream boarded the train and departed.

Timothy: Whelp, looks like you got your wish little brother. You got to be a hero in a locomotive chase.

Thomas: Yeah. Well we best get Gemini ready to return home.

With that. The two set off and once Gemini was ready, they took her back to the yard for a rest…


	21. Episode 21 Lying Sunset

Episode: 21

Lying Sunset

It was a great day in Equestria. Sunset Shimmer had been spending time in Canterlot with Blaze. One day, she came back from a trot around town. When Blaze saw her trying to sneak upstairs.

Blaze: So, Sunset I never asked you how was your visit with the Princess?

Sunset halted. Her mind froze trying to come up with a good idea.

Blaze: You didn't go. I can tell.

Sunset: w-what? How can you tell?

Blaze rose from a chair and looked her all over.

Blaze: Slight muscle twitch, rubbing the back of your head, looking the opposite direction of your dominant hand…err hoof. All points to you not doing what you told me. So…what happened?

Sunset: I…I was too ashamed. I feel she will banish me for my misdeeds.

Blaze: Oh Sunset, yes you did make mistakes in your past. I myself made many, but if life stopped every time a failure occurred, the world would have never existed. Trust me, I'll go with you if you are truly that nervous.

Sunset smiled. The two agreed to go tomorrow and went to their beds. The next morning the two set out for the castle. They arrived at the gates and were halted.

Guard: Halt! State your business!

Blaze: She's with me. Prince Blaze.

The two guards nodded and stepped aside. Blaze and Sunset made their way up with Blaze nodding off every so often unbeknownst to Sunset. They made it to the Throne room and Celestia stared at Blaze.

Celestia: Ah Blaze, to what do I owe the pleasure?

Blaze: I brought a surprise for you.

Blaze stepped aside to reveal Sunset. Celestia stood icy still. She stepped down and came to a halt inches from Sunset.

Sunset: I…Its good to be back.

Celestia wrapped Sunset in an embrace as tears fell.

Celestia: I thought you'd never return my former student. I am so glad you're safe and have come to see me.

Sunset teared up too while Blaze dozed off in the corner. The two talked and shared stories from times gone by. The two looked back to see Blaze wriggling in turmoil.

Celestia: Blaze…Blaze!

Blaze: Ahhh! Ugh…dang nightmare again. That's the fourth night in a row.

Sunset: Um… its day time Blaze.

Blaze: I'm going to head back to the manor. Work and the like, have fun you two.

Blaze trotted off trying to stay awake. The two just laughed it off and went to the balcony.

Celestia: It sure has been great seeing you again. I can't believe all you have done. Especially when it comes to passing on Twilight's teachings.

Sunset: Aw, it was nothing special. Look at the time, I best be going.

Celestia: You are always welcome back Sunset.

Sunset gave one last hug and walked back to the manor. Meanwhile, holding onto a castle spire was a figure who looked out across the city.

: No…the time is not right.

With a flash, the figure vanished without a trace.


	22. Episode 22 Split Soul I

Episode: 22

Split Soul I

Weeks went by. Blaze was suffering from these haunting nightmares. He was trotting through the woods. The trees were crooked and dying. The remaining leaves were black and shriveled. As he continued he came across a horrific site.

Blaze: No. No please…

He fell to his haunches staring at the site. Scar ridden people lay around and hung from a tree. He walked forward and laid a hoof to move one of the faces.

Blaze: Alexandria.

His human wife lay cold and lifeless. In her arms was a child.

Blaze: Ash. My sweet boy.

His face was covered in tears.

Blaze: I could have protected you. I should have protected you both. Yet, I left you for my own safety. Why? Why can't the pain go away?!

He cried out at the tree. Crows flew away into the air. Then he heard steps from behind him.

: Do you want it to end?

Blaze turned to see a figure. The figure was almost shadow like.

: I could remove all this pain. All your internal suffering. All your hate and tears…I can remove it all. Just take my hand.

Blaze looked at the hand then back to the tree. This sight would not leave him, he knew that in order to move on, it had to be gone. He reached out and touched the figure's hand. Then he heard a scream.

Luna: Blaze NO!

It was too late, the figure swirled into shadow and gone into Blaze. He fell to the ground as agony began to happen. He felt his bones grow then split. It was so painful he was ripped out of the dream realm. He had his eyes shut in his bed as the pain continued. The bones finally completed splitting and he fell unconscious.

: I did it. I am finally free. A body and all helped by the Nightmare shadows.

Blaze opened his eyes seeing a tall black alicorn with silvery hair like the moonlight. His mark was a blood red horizon symbol.

Blaze: Who are you?

: Who am I? Who am I he asks.

Blaze was thrusted against the wall in the alicorn magic.

: Don't play dumb with me! I was once a part of you!

Blaze: What?

: Well my bad. I was once a piece of your human mind. You tried to get rid of me but I just bided my time. Now do you remember?!

Blaze: You…I conquered you. How are you here?! You were a part of my mind!

: Right _were_. Now thanks to the shadows, I am finally able to have my own body. Now you can call me Grim Horizon. The new King of everything! Hahahahahaha!

Blaze: No, I will stop you.

Grim Horizon: Tell you what. We will have a final showdown in two days. Me and my army of nightmare ponies versus whatever pitiful group you can scrounge together. I will see you later, I've got a war to plan and an army to organize.

Grim threw Blaze through the wall and landed severely injured in a fountain. Blaze had been right. The rise of him was over. Now the fall had started…


	23. Episode 23 Split Soul II

Episode: 23

Split Soul II

Blaze opened his eyes groggily. He remembered what had happened with Grim Horizon. He looked around to see he was in a medical bed. Something was felt on his side. He turned his neck to see a passed out Luna. He slightly shook his body to wake her and when she did, she wrapped her forelegs around him.

Luna: You're alive! What happened?! Who did this?!

Blaze tried to move but everything still hurt. His natural magic was healing him but it would take a little longer for everything to get back in place. He turned to Luna.

Blaze: Luna…I'm afraid my fall has started. I was attacked by my other personality.

Luna: Other personality?

Blaze: In my world, I suffered from split personality disorder. I was the kind natured side but there was another. He wanted power but I wouldn't allow it so he tried to force himself into total control of my body. Luckily, I was treated for my condition and it should have killed him but now he's back and with his own body.

Luna eyes were wide with fear and shock.

Luna: How do we stop him?

Blaze: I have two days to gather a force before he returns with his army of shadows to fight. I need a force to distract the shadows so I can finish my rival. Fortunately, we have an upper hand. Luna, go to my manor and tell the captain of my guard "FILE" He will understand.

Luna nodded and left for the manor. She arrived at the manor and found the captain.

Captain: What is it mam?

Luna: Blaze was injured and needs an army. He told me to tell you FILE.

The captain stood stone straight.

Captain: I understand. Give me a moment.

The captain teleported away and Luna just stood there. After half an hour, a sound was heard as a staircase opened from the ground out from the hole raced out ponies who stopped and stood at attention. These ponies had strange weapons of varying sizes and odd armor. Some had upside down looking clubs fitted with daggers slung over their shoulders. A few had large and longer clubs with round containers attached. A few small groups were hauling what looked like a large cannon with wheels. Four ponies had two tubes next to them and five ponies had very long thin tubes.

Captain: Where is Blaze currently?

Luna: The hospital in the castle.

Captain: Very well. I introduce you Princess to MOB-1. Lead us to Blaze so he can explain.

Luna led them to the castle and Blaze stumbled out to explain.

Luna: Blaze. Who are they?

Blaze: This is Modern Offensive Battalion one. A group of 300 ponies equipped with my worlds more modern fighting styles and weapons.

Luna: That's what those tubes are? Weapons?

Blaze: Well those tubes can fire projectiles fast enough to be completely impossible to dodge. These 300 ponies are currently the single most advanced and powerful fighting force anywhere on this planet. These will be my primary forces but we still need more. We'll need troops from the royal guard to assist me in this fight.

Luna: Hold on! If you think you're going off into battle without me or my sister you are wrong! I will not let you go without me!

Blaze tried to speak out but he just sighed. He knew Luna would never lose a battle of words, so he just let her.

Blaze: Gentle colts, prepare a defensive line at the foot of Canterlot Mountain. Our enemy will be arriving two days and we need the best defenses buildable in that time.

Soldiers: Yes Sir!

The battalion marched out towards the city gate to prepare outside of the walls. The fight would begin soon and there was no stopping it…


	24. Episode 24 Split Soul III

Episode: 24

Split Soul III

It was Sunrise of the next day. Blaze's advanced troops were on the front line with strong defenses. Sharp metal surrounded trenches with bunkers and a few of the Artillery guns were covered with mounds of earth to cover the more fragile base. The Royal Guard was stationed around the city to prevent further invasion if the main line fell. Peacekeeper was even stationed on a turntable to fire in different directions and assist in retreat if necessary. Luna had flown from the castle to see Blaze inspecting the line.

Luna: Blaze. Are you alright?

Blaze: Well the fortifications are coming along. This battalion should be what we need to stop the shadows while I deal with Grim.

Luna: How can you stop him? He is on another level of power is he is with the nightmares.

Blaze: Well he is stronger but he functions too much on emotions. His lack of control can't let him think straight.

Luna stared across the entrenchment. These weapons and defenses were something never used before. This plan would work she thought. As she stared, a train whistled as it was stopped and out stepped some familiar faces.

Twilight: Blaze! What's going on?

Rainbow: we heard a battle was going to happen so we came to get in on the action.

The rest of the mane six nodded in agreement.

Blaze: you can't be here.

Mane Six: What?!

Blaze: This threat is too dangerous. All of your threats never killed anyone but this pony will obliterate anyone. Leave!

: No we won't.

The others stepped aside to show the Steam Team. Thomas, Gordon, Henry, James, Toby, Duck, and were standing there with determined expressions on their faces.

Thomas: We aren't leaving you Blaze. You helped save us all, you give us all jobs and now you're protecting the entire nation. You will not do this on your own.

Gordon: Indeed. Even we accept help.

James: I know I can be greedy but you risking your life alone is too much.

Duck: What you are doing is not the North Western Way.

The group stood determined to fight. As Blaze was lost in thought, Luna put her hoof on his shoulder.

Luna: You don't need to carry the world alone.

His mind flashed with memories of Sanguine and his universe. Blaze had told his other self those world to him.

Blaze: I guess it is time I asked for help. How many of you are trained in combat?

Apple Jack was pretty much the only one who raised her hoof.

Sanguine: Alright. Captain!

The Captain of M.O.B. stepped forward.

Blaze: You have one day to teach them basic combat. Just the essentials since we are stretched for time. If you excuse me, I've got to get back to inspections.

Blaze walked off to the trench while the Captain stood looking over the group.

Captain: Alright, You're first exercise it to hit me with any attacks you want. I'll give advice on your maneuvers while you attack.

Little did they know this was actually much harder than they thought?


	25. Episode 25 Split Soul IV

Episode: 25

Split Soul IV

The group was ready to start training. The captain just stood waiting for the attack. Rainbow rushed in and tried to punch him only to miss. A flurry of punches and kicks erupted from her but each attack was dodged.

Captain: Is that your best?

Rainbow swung again only to grab her by the foreleg and tossed into the dirt. The others were stunned. The others got mad and the others tried getting at him. Applejack tried to buck him but was swung by the captain into Gordon and Duck. Henry tried to pin him but the captain was too fast.

Henry: How are you so fast?

Captain: I earned my position by taking down ten royal guards on my own.

The others stopped in shock. The captain stood still waiting for another attempt. Everyone had tried while Thomas had been watching. He finally walked up towards the captain. Thomas threw a kick and the captain jumped only for Thomas's hind legs followed him up and kicked him in the chest. The captain was stunned.

Captain: I see you found the pattern?

Thomas: Your legs leave too far off the ground when you dodge. I waited to analyze your moves while the others flailed madly.

Captain: You did it. You actually had patience. As for the others, you have the speed and reflexes but you need to be more patient on the battle field. Analyze the enemy, tire them out, and do not attack without thinking. The enemy fights that way but you need to use your mind for beating them. Thomas passes. The rest of you keep coming.

The others groaned but got ready to fight. The fighting went on for a while but Edward and Toby finished quicker than the others. The more vain of the group was still flailing madly late into the day.

Rainbow: How are you so fast?!

Gordon: He just won't go down.

Captain: You two seem tired. You should really work out more.

Gordon and Rainbow growled in anger. The two tried again and again but they couldn't hit him. Finally, Gordon shot forward to hit him. The captain tried to dodge but Rainbow used the last of her energy to grapple him. Gordon head butted the captain and he went down.

Captain: Finally, you two learned teamwork. Congrats! You passed at last. Now let's go get some food and rest.

Rainbow: Yes!

Captain: I knew you two were fast so I simply went harder on you than the others. If you fight like that tomorrow the enemy will most likely be unable to dodge you two.

The two looked at him and went red with anger. The captain had deliberately been working overtime on just them. With the end of training, they ate and collapsed into bed.


	26. Episode 26 Split Soul V

Episode: 26

Split Soul V

Dawn of the day of battle. The battalion was stationed in the trench while Blaze and Luna stood in the center of the field waiting for Grim to arrive. The rest were sitting in a small bunker in the trench. The wind whistled along the ground as the area was dead silent.

Then there was a mighty blast of a horn. From the sky landed the shadow ponies followed by Grim. Two guards and Grim stepped towards Blaze and Luna and halted right in front of them.

Grim: Well, today is the day. Today is the day that I win my right to conquer this land.

Blaze: Grim Horizon. You will not succeed. I know you just as well as you know me. Your blind emotion will make you fall this day. I will prove my mark wrong and I shall not fall!

Grim started laughing madly at Blaze.

Grim: You can't fight fate Blaze. You will die here!

Grim flew back with his guards to his army. Blaze stood behind his defenses with Luna. The war horn blew from the enemy and the shadows charged. They had taken on tangible bodies to be able to take on the enemy. The battalion fired its artillery and mortars. The large army was losing soldiers left and right from the shelling. The enemy just ignored the shelling and kept charging head long to the trench. Machine guns and rifles opened fire. The enemy was still coming.

The enemy got to the wires and ignored the pain as they sprinted on. The forces got to the trench and were hit by bayonets or fighting hoof to hoof. Finally Grim Charged in. He used his magic to throw the battalion troops like ragdolls and blew apart the barricades and barbed wire. The soldiers were fighting each other in utter chaos.

Grim: Enough!

Every soldier stopped at the echoing booming voice of Grim Horizon. Grim stepped forward at Blaze.

Grim: Enough playing War! This Battle started as ours! It will end as ours!

Grim fired a blast but Blaze dodged it. The two took flight and exchanged blows. Every punch was returned by the two.

Luna: it looks like someone fighting a mirror. Every blow is exactly at the same speed, power and time.

The mirroring stopped when Blaze received a firm punch to the jaw and flew back a few feet. Grim received a blast to the face for it and his check was swollen and singed.

Blaze: I'm not going without a fight.

Grim: Neither am I!

Grim charged and delivered multiple kicks and punches trying to force Blaze into the ground. As, they plummeted, Blaze caught a hoof and tossed Grim downward faster making a crater. Grim stood with a large gash on his back. As Blaze charged down with a magic blast, Grim smirked and fired a blat cleanly into Blaze's left wing joint making him plummet. The two summoned up more magic and two clashing beams of power flew at their opponents. The ground shook and sweat seeped off the two trying to hold the magic.

Grim: Come on!

Blaze tried his hardest but he was losing the clash. His beam stopped and Grim's beam charged and slammed straight into him. The beam carried him along the ground and let a deep indent that Blaze laid in. As Grim laughed Blaze started muttering a spell.

Blaze: (muttering) One to two, two to one…

Grim started walking up and mocked him.

Grim: I told you that you wouldn't win. I am the king of this planet now. My corrupted shadows shall help me conquer. The Nightmare chose me and we shall rule all.

The tall sadistic form of Grim stopped on top of Blaze laughing. Then Grim felt a sharp pain along with a shout.

Blaze: Let these two become undone!

A mighty flash and bang occurred. The tall form of grim and the short form of Blaze lay on the ground with a small white orb floating in the air above them.

Luna: No. No he didn't!

Twilight: What is it?

Luna: Soul magic. That orb is their spirits in stasis. If we don't stop it soon, their souls will evaporate.

Luna flew over to the orb with twilight following behind. She landed and prepared to touch the orb.

Luna: In order to enter, we must touch the soul orb. Ready?

Twilight: Yes Luna.

The two touched the orb and their vision was blinded by white light that became a completely white, endless space. Twilight and Luna saw Blaze and Grim looking confused.

Grim: What is this?!

Luna: You are currently in a half alive space. It won't last long. Unfortunately you can't just both return to your body. Blaze, your body is drained to the point of death.

Blaze: So what do we do?

Luna: Grim, I know you weren't this mean to Blaze in his human life. The nightmare manipulated you into giving it a body and power. Am I right?

Grim looked down to the ground. Then to Blaze.

Grim: Yes. I never meant it to be this far. I just felt that if you didn't have a rival way of thinking you would never stand up for yourself. I am so sorry Blaze. I just wanted a body so badly so I would never have to just go away.

Blaze: I forgive you Grim or should I say Nexus. Luna can he get a body?

Luna: I don't know of a way.

Nexus: I do.

Nexus turned to Luna.

Nexus: princess Luna of Equestria. I will give my old body and powers and memories to Blaze under one condition.

Luna: What is your term?

Nexus: My soul can be transferred into a new body but in only one way. Luna, I want to be you and Blaze's first born child.

The two were stunned.

Nexus: I will have no memories of my past life once I reincarnate my soul. Please let me have this blank slate. I beg of you.

Luna and Blaze looked at each other.

Blaze: I accept. What of you my dear?

Luna: We could have a child. I never got the chance to be a mother in my lifetime but always wanted to…I accept as well.

Nexus's soul became a ball of white and entered Luna's womb. Blaze's soul took on the form of a tall stallion alicorn with flowing blood red and black hair.

Twilight: Blaze, your mark changed? What's it mean?

Blaze looked and saw a white spot with a black winged ankh. The end of the ankh was pointed like a blade.

Blaze: The first part represents rebirth and the second represents guardian of the night. From now on, I am Prince Blood Moon, Guardian of shadows.

The white area collapsed and now there was a field with the battalion working on patching its wounds and the shadow ponies were around Blood moon. They were no longer as shadow like or corrupted. They all had coats of dark colors and were slightly taller than normal ponies.

Shadow Pony: Thank you prince Blood moon for freeing us from the Nightmare corruption. We follow you now as your loyal subjects.

Luna: So what happens now?

Blood moon looked sad.

Blood Moon: Now I leave. I can't return to Canterlot like this or with our previous enemies. To the rest of the world I am dead with grim.

Twilight: we could explain. You don't have to-

Blood moon: I am. Although I will keep an eye on my child. Luna you must not tell him of anything other than I died in combat. I will watch him from afar.

Luna: Yes my husband but where will you go?

Blood moon: I got reports that the islands I requested have the labs up and running. Everyone that will be working there shall be under strict orders to live there with any family they have. No one will speak of me or my subjects. Here. A scroll popped out of the air. It was Blaze's will. Then with that he flashed away in a mass teleport with his subjects.

The next day, the funeral happened. Freestream was given full control of the railway and the top secret battalion and its equipment was given to the Royal guard as an elite branch of the guard. The manor was to be made into a museum for the railway and was fitted with a few locomotives on static display in the large basement. While smaller exhibits were on the other floors. Peacekeeper was given to the guard as well as its blue prints and a few other designs for armored vehicles. Luna at the end admitted she was with foal of Blaze and they had been married. From that day forward, only a select few knew the truth. Including a mysterious figure who had watched all the events from afar before vanishing.

End of Season…


	27. S2 E1 The Hybrids

Season 2

Episode: 1

The Hybrids

Two years. It had been two years since the "Death" of Blaze. Much had changed in that time. The United Republic had finished its railroads and were pumping out prototypes which met the Equestrian engines at the new city of Polymer. Freestream had taken control of the ENR and finished the old plans left by Cinder aside from the narrow gauge railroad which wasn't finished. Luna had birthed a child and she did say it was Blaze who was the father before his death and the son was called Titan. James and Jessica weren't working as much since they also had two kids. The first was called Yorkshire Melody and his sister Fonn.

The others had worked hard in their relationships too. The drivers in the Northeast and Northwest had finally been getting more help and In fact, a secret was hidden in the hills of the crystal empire. The Changelings were working on their rails and bought many of the old Equestrian locomotives that couldn't be stored in a museum. While changelings could fly and teleport the rails did connect the hive and smaller outpost and towns the changelings were making. However, today was very special. For the subjects of the republic finally arrived.

Celestia was standing on her balcony looking out into the distance. Luna was busy, so Titan was with her.

"What's that Celli?" Titan tried to say as he pointed to a black dot.

Celestia used her telescope to get a better look. The airship was an old equestrian steam zeppelin. The flags painted on it though was that of the United Republic. The ship flew towards a parapet and stopped. The gangplank came down and a group of hooded figures walked into the castle. Celestia left her balcony to go see who it was while the ship departed.

Celestia stepped out and walked to the parapet the ship had landed at. She opened the door to the top floor and opened it to see the figures. The front one stepped forward.

"Princess Celestia I presume?" Asked the figure.

Celestia nodded. The figure pulled off his hood and Celestia gasped. The figure had a brown mane with crimson tips but had pony ears yet human teeth.

"I am Bronson and we are the DNA subjects from the United Republic. We've come for work and a place to live." The figure said bowing as did the others.

"Well it is good to finally see you. Pray tell what skills do you possess?" Asked Celestia.

"Well I have unicorn magic, Mr. Tough guy to my right has earth pony strength, to my left is our Pegasus blooded sibling and…Where is Isaiah?" Said Bronson looking around. Then a figure dropped down and landed feet first in a battle stance. "Of course he showboats. Isaiah here has changeling blood. He can fly and walk on walls. He loves to surprise people with dropping down." Bronson said rolling his eyes at Isaiah.

"Well I am glad to meet you. Any hobbies you have that you would like as a career?" Celestia questioned.

They all thought. "I would like to do competitive flight. I had a continuous long range speed of 250 miles per hour. I have never been tested for top speed though but I was told I can go past speed of sound." Said the Pegasus one. "What is your name?" Celestia asked.

"Ryan Jackson" he replied.

"I would like to hone my magic then go from there." Bronson said.

"Well I know of someone who could help with that what about the others?" Celestia asked. Isaiah stepped forward.

"I would like something with action!" Isaiah eagerly said. Celestia nodded then looked over to Collin.

"What do you wish to do?" Celestia asked him. Collin stepped forward.

"I am not staying here Princess. I am sorry but I want to see the world and find my path myself." He said. The others were stunned because he had voted to leave the republic.

"I voted to leave so my siblings could get freedom. Now that I've accomplished that. I will leave." He finished as he started to walk away. However, he was stopped by Celestia. He turned with a mark of confusion.

"Before you go. Your path will be dangerous. So let us give you something. It was left by a previous warrior." The group followed Celestia down the tower and into the main castle. After a good amount of walking, they reached a room. Celestia opened it with magic and the other were in awe. In the room were two suits of armor.

The first suit was a pony suit that looked highly advanced with black and red paint all over it. The second suit was a metal suit with a chain mail under clothing. Next to it were three blades in separate cases.

"The sets of armor were made by a great soldier. Since he has passed, you may have the human suit and weapons." She said floating the armor stand close as well as the three blades.

Fonda picked held the largest sword in his hand and felt right to him. He put on took off the robe and put on the armor. He found his cloak was large enough to put around the suit and put it on around himself when he was fully dressed. He put the swords in their sheaths and strapped the sheaths on his armor.

"I will be departing now my siblings. Princess please teleport e outside the city." He said and with a pop he vanished in a bright flash.

"As for you three. I believe I know just the town for you two." Celestia said looking at Bronson and Jackson. She summoned a bag of coins for them.

"These are for the train to Ponyville. That village has just the ponies to help you. As for you Isaiah, your best use of your abilities would be with our night guards. They are stealth masters and combat specialists." She finished.

"Well good bye Brother" Said Bronson to Isaiah. The two departed and Isaiah was sent to sleep in a guest room.

Meanwhile, on the outside of Canterlot in some brush was a shadowy figure. He saw Collin walking away. Collin currently had the helmet between his arm and the side of his chest. The figure could see the look in his eyes.

"I know that look. That is the look of the lost wanderer…a look I know all too well. I'm going to keep my eye on him." The figure said as he stuck to the shadows and followed Isaiah on his path to self-discovery.


	28. S2 E2 Moving On

Season 2

Episode: 2

Moving On

It was a beautiful day in the Crystal Empire. Duncan rose from his bed in a small apartment. His face was disheveled with scruffy whiskers from many sleepless nights. He cleaned himself in the shower and got dressed for work. Once, he was ready, he walked his way from the apartment to his job as a janitor in the royal library. He rolled out his cart and started mopping.

"(sigh) At least I can't hurt anyone here." Duncan said as he slowly mopped in a circle on the tiled floor.

The librarian stared at Duncan. She had known of him for a while but the longer he was here, he looked less and less like who he originally looked like. When she had some time, she walked over to Duncan.

"Are you okay Duncan?" She asked with worry. Duncan lifted his head and looked at her.

"I'm fine lass. Just tired from nightmares is all. "Duncan replied barely able to speak coherently from sleep depravity. He swayed slightly as he moved the cart trying to balance.

"You need a doctor Duncan!" She said using herself to prop up Duncan. She put him on an empty cart and took him to the clinic.

The doctors took Duncan to a room and put him to sleep with anesthetic. Before he awoke the door creaked open and he heard voices.

"Oh my god" said one voice. "He looks like he's been run ragged." Said another. "Indeed" said a third. He opened his eyes to see Rheneas, Duke, and Mr. Percival. "What do you want? Why are you here?" Duncan said in an angry but groggy tone. "Well I can't let one of my engines be hurt without my knowing Duncan" Mr. Percival said in a cheery tone. "We heard you got hurt and we finally found you to bring you home." Said Rheneas. Duke simply put a hoof on Duncan's shoulder. Duncan swatted it away.

"I'm not one of you anymore. Not after what I did." Duncan replied lying back down and turning away from all but Duke. As soon as he rolled over he heard the sound of another set of hooves. Duncan growled and turned to look up to who it was. "Get out" he started to say, but stopped when he saw a dark blue earth pony standing there. "Hello Duncan. I forgive you." Said Sir Handel. Duncan froze while Sir Handel walked up and hugged Duncan. "But…but I caused your problem. How could you forgive me?" Duncan said with tears in his eyes. Duncan placed his hoof on his shoulder. "Because I did the same once. Remember how I got Peter Sam injured?" Sir Handel said calmly. Duncan thought back to the incident with the trucks at the slate mine.

"We would love to have you back Duncan. We would love to have our friend back." Sir Handel said hugging Duncan. Duncan was lost in thought for a minute before returning the hug. "I was tired of janitor work anyway." Said Duncan with tears of joy.

The group made it to the train station where the Mi Amore Cadenza waited. It was a SP GS-4 with the colors of Cadence on it. The group prepared to hop on the train. "So what have I missed? Are we still using those war department engines?" asked Duncan. "Oh we have Standard classes now they are now all over and based off original designs left by Blaze and the new manager Freestream." Said Duke. However the story of the standards would have to wait another time…


	29. S2 E3 The Narrow Gauge

Season 2

Episode: 3

The Narrow Gauge

1 year after the loss of Blaze Freestream was left in charge of the network. He pushed production of the standards to be quickened. The Standard Class 1 was deployed quickly and all other freight engines were sold to the Canterlot Rail museum, the Luna Bay preservation line or other allies to Equestria. The class 2 passenger locomotive were 4-8-4 or Northern configuration but had only smoke deflectors for streamlining except for Cadence's locomotive which was the only Class 2 to have complete streamlining.

The Class 3 tank engines proved good for shorter mixed traffic runs more than their shunting. The Class 4 Tanks were used for shunting instead with a 2-8-2 configuration and an average effort of 32,000 pounds of tractive effort. The older tank engines were moved around until either scrapped, preserved or sold for reverse engineering by allied kingdoms. However, the class 3 mixed traffic tender engines were 4-6-4 and the Class 4 mixed traffic were 4-8-2s and were modified to be lighter. Making the Class 3 tender engines left for relief engines or maintenance trains.

The class 5 was the last design and were made to be freight engines like the Class 1 but made a single body 2-10-10-2 configuration. The Class 5 were made to run mainly in the south and the flatter tracks that ran to the Griffon Kingdom. The Class 4 and 5s were special, because they were designs Freestream alone created after an accident with a class 1 being too heavy on some tracks and the Class 3 being too large to tackle climb out of the Crystal Empire to Griffon stone. However, today was a special day. For this was the day of the narrow gauge line so spoken of and wanted by many of the staff.

Thomas and Timothy were talking to The Garrett brothers while on a break.

Thomas: So I hear the narrow line is being hyped up again. Who will run it though?

Timothy: Good question. After all, our former narrow gauge engines run the lines around Crovan's gate and Baltimare, our main liners run this area and practically the southern region along with those Arlesdale engines.

Dwight: Well I honestly want to see what engines they have planned to run the line. None of our engines can run it and we have yet to see a single narrow gauge locomotive.

David: I heard rumor of that line being run by pure new blood. Don't know from where though.

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

Sir Topham: Ah Thomas, Timothy and you three. I'll need you four of you to run and pick up something from Canterlot then you will be told where to go from there.

Thomas and Timothy started up Gemini and Eisenhower and David fired up an ENR Class 4MT. The two trains puffed up the line and arrived at Canterlot Works. Thomas blew Gemini's whistle and waited for assistance. Just then, a worker stepped up.

Worker: Oh there you are. Your special is in the furthest shed.

He pointed to a closed shed at the very end of the yard. The group moved their engines to the doors and stopped Timothy opened the door and gasped. Inside where three engines. All narrow gauge from their height. The first was a 2-6-4 with large, short, and sturdy wheels. Its nameplate read Charles. The second one was a 4-6-2 with a cowcatcher and it was named Sir Robert. The third was a 2-6-6-2 tender engine for freight work with a plate reading Paulson.

Freestream: Ah there you four are. Allow me to introduce to you the three starter engines of the Neighagra Narrow line! The path starts at the new station on the north side of Canterlot. They will be unloaded there and meet their crews. The group coupled their engines to flatcars the narrow gauge locomotives were placed on. When the group arrived at the northern station they saw six creatures waiting. There was two changelings, two ponies and to everyone's surprise, two humans.

Freestream: Ah good to see you all. What your names be?

Pony 1: Rusty Rails. I'm here for driver position.

Pony 2: Smoke Stoker. Smoky for short and I'm fireman

Changeling 1: Stamen. Driver.

Changeling 2: Burrow: Fireman.

Human: Gavin. I'm here for driving.

Human2: Herman. I'm fireman and part of the foreign loco education program. I'll be going back to the republic eventually.

Freestream: Okay. Rusty and Smoky you will be driving Charles here. Stamen and burrow are running Sir Robert and you two will run Paulson here. Charles will do mixed work, Sir Robert is passenger trains and Paulson is for freight runs from the nearby mines and farming villages. With that, the crews boarded and the engines set off down the line. Ready for the future.


	30. S2 E4 The Second Summit

Episode: 4

The Second Summit

It was a beautiful day. Twilight and the other princesses of Canterlot were being summoned for a new summit and were waiting at the train station for one of the royal express trains.

Twilight: Where is the meting location this time?

Celestia: According to the call it is to be held by the United Republic in a city not far from the canal they dug.

Luna: First they dig a canal to make their land more like a separate continent, now they want us to see their achievements. What next.

Cadence: Calm down Aunt Luna. That canal is important for the Crystal Empire, the coastal cities of Luna Bay.

Luna: I know. Still I wonder what is so impressive they begged to be the summit holders.

The group stopped when a whistle rang out. They group was surprised by the engine that arrived. This locomotive as painted black with flame red bands. It was shaped much like an A4 and an LMS Coronation Class. The driver waved from the cab.

Gordon: Good day your majesties!

Twilight: Gordon. What are you doing here?

Gordon: By order from Freestream he wanted his top crewmembers and the most trustworthy. In case of espionage of course.

Cadence: Then who is coming in total?

Gordon: Eight. Myself, Henry and Edward as the crew.

Luna: Then who is the eighth?

: That would be me your majesties!

A man walked up. He had a white beard and mustache blending together. He wore a nice suit and bowed politely.

Sir Robert: Sir Robert Norramby, former earl of Sodor and now representative of the former Sudric people at your service.

Celestia: Ah I remember you. You wanted to be a pony but was told otherwise.

Sir Robert: Yes but the other elite of Sodor wanted me to stay as a human to be a figurehead. To keep the people from panicking you understand.

Celestia: Yes we do. So which locomotive is this one?

Gordon: It is tradition your majesties to name locomotives after the death of a CME. This is the Blazing Cinder after Prince Blaze.

Luna stood stock still at looking at the nameplate. The nameplate was indeed what Gordon had said and above the center of the plate was a cream outline of Blaze's head. Celestia nudged her then all of them boarded. The group made the run in record time and stepped out at the exchange platform at a newer city called Gallop. The group waited not to long until a large whistle wailed.

On the opposite track was a larger locomotive with the label U.R.R.S. written in silver against the black engine. The engine had a 0-6-6-0 configuration and empty nameplate holders. The driver called out.

Other Driver: All for the summit! Please board!

The crew of Blaze prepared to leave while the leaders boarded the train.

Twilight: This engine is bigger. By a whole foot I believe.

The train wailed and the train set off. The train arrived in a large city not far from the canal. The city was garrisoned by 1,000 men from the looks. The group stepped out to see a group of soldiers standing at attention. One stepped forward.

Soldier: Your majesties welcome to the city of Lux. I am Captain Leo of the garrison. It is a pleasure to finally see an Equestrian.

Some of the other soldiers were smiling like school boys. Just then the soldiers parted to reveal Ben.

Ben: Ah Princesses welcome to the United Republic. I'm sorry for the soldiers, we were worried of possible espionage. After all, this is the first summit we are holding.

Celestia: Who else is attending?

Ben: The zebras have already arrived as have the changelings. My advisors have stayed at the capitol or are on inspections of other settlements. Please follow me.

The group arrived at a large domed building and were greeted by the other nation as the rulers took their seats.

Ben: Welcome to the summit. So first order of business is any civil problems.

Zebra: We have a food shortage. Recent drought and aggression by local beasts have caused it.

Ben: The republic can send food. We would just need to know where to send it.

Zebra: Thank you.

Thorax: Our rail network is the closest infrastructure to unload supplies. As for our Civil War, Chrysalis has seemed to retreat the kingdom. She and her rebels have fled the land. All of our agents could not find them.

Ben: Well I can assure you we have no sighting of them either. All normal humans have a natural ability to cancel out magic near them and any hybrids we have tested can at least detect the magic from the tribe that helped create them.

Thorax: Not only that, but I fear war may be happening soon.

The others were shocked.

Thorax: Agents have reported a recent arms buildup in the griffon empire and the Minotaur tribes.

Zebra: it's true. I have seen a buildup in soldiers nearby.

Celestia: Well any numbers? Troop wise?

Thorax: We have an estimate of ½ a million troops from the griffons alone. The minotaurs have a quarter of a million.

Luna: We must prepare. We have 1 million. How many can you tribute?

Zebra: We have 150,000 soldiers under arms.

Ben: We have 2 million. With guns and artillery.

The others looked at ben puzzled.

Ben: an old policy where I came from is have more in the military than the next ten countries combined. In a few months we could mobilize the industry and begin shipping weapons to the rest of you. We have airplanes in the works but we need someone with a navy.

Cadence: Equestria has a minor navy. We will work on getting more though.

Luna: I believe we will find a way. So how long might we have.

Thorax: From what I've seen of the enemy we have a few months to arm ourselves and prepare. If they want food they'll have to invade Equestria to secure food for further offensives.

Twilight: I believe we have fortification tactics that will slow them down.

Ben: So it's settled. We must prepare for war. Is there any other business?

The others shook their heads. With that, the summit was adjourned. Meanwhile in an unknown area…

: Sir we have reports of enemy buildup.

: Are _they_ ready for production?

: With current facilities we can pump out one per week sir. Permission to give the green light?

: Go. Begin preparations for Project A.Z.

The other figure nodded and ran off.

: No one can hide forever. The enemy shall feel my might…


	31. S2 E5 A German's Secret

Episode: 5

A German's Secret

It was another cold day in the Crystal Empire. The Celestial engines simply referred to as the Germans were resting in the round house when Alaric came in.

Bismarck: Hello Alaric. How are you?

Alaric jumped in nerves.

Alaric: oh! Hey guys. What is going on?

Eva: Nothing much. Just moving through the cold again. What about you?

Alaric: Oh nothing much. Just looking for old parts. Need to make sure they are in the fleet inventory.

Bismarck: You'll find them in the back.

Alaric nodded and rushed into the room. The two heard a back door open after a while, meaning Alaric took the other exit.

Bismarck: I'm not buying his story. I am going to find out.

The two got up and walked out into the yard. The looked at a track where a bit of frozen brake fluid was trailing away down the line. The two followed it to a cave with doors nailed into the rock to keep the air out. Eva opened the door and gasped. There in the shed was an engine. The engine was large. The front had two large cylinders of American design, the smoke deflectors were of German construction judging by the metal and may have been actual deflectors from a streamliner. The chimney was double and the drivers were 74 inches large but configured to have a more European design and that want even the last of it because the long haul tender was huge.

The two heard whispers from the inside of the cab along with wrench twisting.

Alaric: come on girl. Once I get you done, you'll ride the rails. If they don't want you I'll …I'll find a way to keep ya around.

Alaric patted the engine on the cab floor.

Bismarck: What is this?

Alaric: Ah!

Alaric jumped and banged his head on the roof. He got himself ready to defend his engine.

Eva: It's okay Alaric. We don't want to hurt your engine. Just explain this.

Alaric: Okay. Well as I started working on this railway I developed a fondness for finding out the inner workings of how we and other locomotives were built. I bought some books and studied up. When I found parts being practically given away because of the Standards, I felt I could finally try this myself. I grabbed parts and drew up a design. I got a lot of wheels and fittings but what I couldn't just get, I smelted other parts into my missing parts. A friend at Crystal works worked the metal under the disguise of a private investor had contracted him to do it.

Bismarck ran his hoof across the engine's cab.

Bismarck: What's her name?

Alaric: What?

Bismarck: The engine. What's her name?

Alaric: Marlene Dietrich. After the actress.

Eva: My driver liked her back in Germany.

Bismarck: Well. What is left to do?

Alaric: Well I've tested all the parts but she needs testing, coal and a final check to tighten everything up. Why?

Bismarck stepped out of the cab and returned with a tool kit.

Bismarck: Well let's get to it then.

Eva nodded and Alaric smiled. Wilhelm arrived later and all of them worked on Marlene. Alaric smiled knowing his dream would come to life.


	32. S2 E6 Playdate

Season 2

Episode: 6

Playdate

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. Twilight was in a panic tidying up the place. While Spike just looked on with a tired expression.

Spike: Twilight calm down.

Twilight: Calm down?! Princess Luna is bringing Titan here today and Cadence brought Flurry. I need to make sure everything is perfect.

Just then a knock at the door came. Spike walked down to answer it to see Cadence with her filly Flurry Heart who was about 4-6 if he could tell from her looks and Titan was only a year and a half at most.

Flurry: Hi uncle Spike!

Flurry hugged Spike tightly while spike patted her head.

Cadence: Hello Spike. It is a pleasure to see you and little Titan here.

Titan was standing next to his mom's leg and was already tall by a foal's standard at his age.

Titan: Hi.

Titan replied Luna simply smiled and nuzzled the colt.

Luna: He's learning to say one word at a time. However, he appears to be accelerating his abilities ahead of an average foal from what I've seen.

Just then another group was stepping by. James and Jessica were carrying their children. They stopped at the sight of the princesses.

Jessica: A pleasure to see you Princess Luna and you as well Princess Cadence.

James: Yes. We have been busy with these two to really travel.

The two children looked up from where they were. One was coal black with red hair earth pony and the other was a mare with a horn in her dark green mane and her fur was maroon.

Twilight: Well if it isn't Fonn and Yorkshire melody.

Twilight smiled at the twins who just held their parents closer.

Cadence: Are you sure you can't take a break?

The two thought about what they could do when Flurry chimed in.

Flurry: I could watch them.

Luna: Are you sure? They are only two and you yourself are merely six.

Cadence: Now, now Luna. Twilight will be with them so it isn't a bad idea.

Twilight nodded and the two parent smiled.

James: Thank you so much. So my dear, care to have a picnic?

Poinsettia: Oh you James. Let's go.

Flurry: Want to play hide and seek?

The melody twins shook their heads.

Titan: Me! I want to!

Twilight: Slow down every pony. Let's all go inside first.

They all departed and Twilight lead the children inside. Flurry and Titan played together with magic. While, the twins played tag. After running around the group all sat down with each other.

Flurry: That was fun.

Titan: yes.

Twins: yes!

While they sat, Titan was thinking. Flurry noticed and asked.

Flurry: Titan. What's wrong?

Titan: You have mommy and daddy like Melody. I only have a mommy. Why?

Flurry: I'm sure your mother will tell you. We can find out together.

The two embraced while the wind whistled with a faint whisper.

 _I love you son..._

Twilight: Flurry! Titan!

Flurry: What is it Aunty Twilight?

Twilight: time for dinner!

The two got up and galloped to the kitchen. Tomato soup with magically grilled cheese sandwiches. Twilight spoke of stories from her brother and her friend's adventures. Titan plucked up courage to ask twilight.

Titan: Aunt Twilight?

Twilight: Yes Titan?

Titan: Do you know stories about me daddy?

Twilight froze. She didn't speak for a long time but finally spoke.

Twilight: Your father was a great hero Titan. A stallion who was a great friend.

Titan: What did he do?

Twilight: He…he was a very talented pony and he was the creator of the railway we use today.

Titan: The whole railway?!

Twilight: Yes. It was a joy of his ever since he was young. He designed some locomotives but mainly improved the network to what it is. Actually, Tomorrow Titan, why don't you come with me down to the railyard outside of town? The crews there would love to meet ya.

Titan: Yes please! Trains are fun!

Just then an almost ghostly whistle rang out. Titan ran to a window to look and saw a silhouette of a dark train sitting at the platform. Twilight looked and smiled.

Twilight: That train down there is named after your father. I bet if we ask nicely, we can see it in the morning. We should get to bed.

Twilight walked away to tuck the others in, while Titan stared at the locomotive as moonlight gleamed off of it. The ghostly whistle rang out and the locomotive left.

Twilight: Titan. Time for bed.

Titan looked away as a breeze whispered.

 _One day my son…_

Then Titan fell happily asleep in his bed. Ready for tomorrow.


	33. S2 E7 Ponyville Railyard

Season 2

Episode: 7

Ponyville Railyard

It was a bright morning in Ponyville. Twilight was walking Titan to the railyard outside of the village.

Titan: Is that it?!

Titan pointed to a large flat space with trains and rails all around.

Twilight: That's it right there.

The two walked down the hill and into the yard. Then a whistle rang out. In rolled a 2-8-2 tank engine. Inside was Duck and Oliver.

Duck: Hey twilight. Who's the young one?

Twilight: This is Titan. Son of Luna.

Oliver: Oh I heard about him. I remember I was helping out on another train when he was announced to Canterlot.

The two parked the engine and stepped down.

Twilight: Young Titan saw the locomotive named for the CME and wanted to see it.

Duck: Oh yeah. It's in the shed, follow us. The group stepped into the sheds and saw many engines. Two human locomotives sat unused with a few other engines. Titan looked around and saw the engine. It was painted in a shiny black livery with blood red trim and wheels. The front curved like a wedge and the whistle shone like gold.

Titan: Wow…this was my dad's?

Oliver: Yes. He was a good pony. His name is on the side of her.

Titan scurried over to the side and red the golden nameplate reading _Blaze Cinder_ with an outline of the stallions head.

Titan: Blaze Cinder. That was my dad?

Duck: Indeed he was. Such a generous pony and hard worker to boot.

Twilight: Yes and one day…you Titan could have your name on one of these engines.

Titan looked around the shed at the line of engines. Any one of them could eventually have his name written on it. This thought filled his heart with glee. They eventually left the sheds and gave Titan a cab ride in the shunting engine until he got tired.

Twilight: I better get him home. Goodnight you two.

Duck and Oliver took off their workmen's caps and bowed.

Duck and Oliver: Until next time Princess!

As they left a faint wind blew past and whistled.

 _One day my son…one day._

Twilight just looked at the sleeping colt and smiled. She tucked him into bed and left when a faint whisper was heard.

 _Thank you Twilight._

Twilight looked around in confusion but after a short search she fell happily to sleep. The next morning, Luna arrived to pick up Titan along with Cadence.

Cadence: Did you have a good time Flurry?

Flurry: Oh yes! Titan as fun too. He is fun too.

Titan looked away with a slight blush. Luna coughed to bring back his attention.

Luna: While you were gone, a gift arrived for you.

Luna levitated a cage over her head and opened it. Out popped a wolf pup who licked his face.

Titan: Cool! Who brought him?

Luna: The guards don't know. Only that a letter said his name is Thebe.

The pup looked at Titan with happy black pupils surrounded by what looked like yellow in such a way that the eyes looked like a minor eclipse of the sun. Titan reached out a hoof and Thebe put his head underneath it and rubbed himself on the hoof.

Titan: Aww. He likes me.

Luna: Well we nest be going.

Titan: Bye Twilight! Come on Thebe.

The wolf clambered onto Titan's back and the family got in a chariot home…


	34. S2 E8 Teacher and Student

Season 2

Episode: 8

A Student and Teacher

It was a windy day in the Badlands of Equestria. The town of Appleloosa was full of ponies going about their day when something strange caught the town's attention. An armored biped started walking through the main street with a large bag in its grasp. The creature stopped and spoke.

Creature: I'm looking for the sheriff of this town. Where is he?

Silver Star: Right here!

Sheriff Silver Star walked forward and looked at the bag. Something was fighting inside it. The creature reached into a satchel and pulled out a wanted poster.

Creature: I believe this Shifty Hooves is wanted by you.

He opened the bag to reveal a hog tied pony who looked terrified to see the sheriff and the creature. After bringing him into the jail, the creature walked off to a desolate part of town. He removed his helmet to reveal his mane. A long, uncut silver mane. His tail hidden in the armor had also gotten long.

Creature: That's one less delinquent in this place. Also, another night of food, hygiene and a good bed.

He was about to move to the saloon when something hit the ground next to him. He picked up a dagger with a message tied to it. The message was simple and blunt.

 _Tonight at the outskirts. I wish to speak with you_

 _-Anonymous_

Creature: Well I best rest up then.

He used his money to buy a room at the saloon and took a nap. He woke when stars sprinkled the night sky. Grabbing his tools, the headed for the outskirts.

Creature: Alright. I'm here.

: Hello creature. Or should I say Collin Fonda

Fonda: How do you know me?

: I have been keeping an eye on you. You are good as a bounty hunter but you lack skill.

Fonda: Oh and I assume your better?

: Yes.

In one second, Collin was kicked from behind and his sword taken in a magic glow.

Collin: What do you want?

The sword planted itself next to Collin's head in the sand. He turned onto this back to see a cloaked, armored pony.

: I believe you can go beyond bounty hunting. However, you need a teacher and I will help you.

Collin: Why should I trust you?

: If you continue the way you are, your family will be defenseless because you won't be able to protect them properly.

Collin froze still. His fellow hybrids were at risk if he couldn't take down one experienced pony. He knew this stranger was right.

Collin: Alright. Teach me.

The pony gave Collin his sword and sheathe.

: Follow me. If you learn well, you will be able to protect the innocent easily.

The two walked for a long time until they arrived at the strange pony's home. There was a beautiful cove with a cave not too far. From his enhanced hearing, Collin could tell a water fall or spring ran inside the cave.

: Before we start physical training. I will be teaching you the mental. By mastering one's mind, it makes it easier to control their body.

The pony went in the cave and came back with a fishing pole.

: First task is to fish until the sun sets. This shall be your test of patience and your only food is what you catch. Have fun.

The pony walked back into the cave and left Fonda to fish. This was going to be a long training.

Meanwhile in the cave…

: He is perfect for what I hope to accomplish. When the time comes for the fight to start, we will be there to protect them… _The_ time is coming.


	35. S2 E9 Hybrid Division

Season 2

Episode: 9

Hybrid Division

It was a bright day at the training camp. To help cooperation between the alliances. They had established a mixed division for the battle under the command of Equestria. Thus, Hybrid Division was born. 5,000 ponies, 5,000 human recruits (3,000 hybrid, 2,000 normal humans), 3,000 changelings and 2,000 zebra members were to comprise the division. Isaiah was sitting around when a whistle rang out. He looked out to see a locomotive coming to a stop with large coaches.

Isaiah: More newbies I suppose. Well best take a look at who's there.

He flew himself over to the train and saw two ponies driving the train he hadn't noticed. The driver had the number 6030 as his mark. The other had a mark of a locomotive with a wheel arrangement Isaiah didn't realize.

Driver: All off for the boot camp!

Off the train stepped a mixture of races. So far, only a quarter of the promised troops arrived and this group looked like another 700 for Isaiah.

One of the pony commanders stepped towards the train.

Pony: All of you divide into race and you will be assigned to your jobs at the position tent.

The group separated and walked with the officer to the assignment officer.

: Isaiah!

Isaiah turned around to see his commander. Captain Silent Winds of intelligence company one.

Isaiah: Yes sir? Sorry I was watching the newbies come in.

Silent winds rolled his eyes. He had heard this many times from the hybrid.

Silent: I know you like watching the recruits come in but if you want to not get into trouble, you best continue training, get a rank and then I won't have to nag you every time.

Isaiah: Yes sir.

: Captain!

The two turned to see a runner stop in front of them.

Silent Winds: Speak son.

Captain: Sir, got orders to take you to the command tent.

The captain nodded and started to leave. When…

Runner: Mister Cervantes was also called for as well sir.

The trio walked to the commander tent and saw Major General Iron Hoof sitting at his planning table.

Iron Hoof: Thank you cadet. You are dismissed.

The runner left the three to talk.

Captain Silent: Sir you called us?

Major General Iron Hoof: Yes. As the number of forces are growing. I have decided we need to get more second in command officers in all ranks. That is why Isaiah is here.

The major stood up and walked over to Isaiah.

Major General: You Isaiah have the highest scores of First Intelligence Company. Your human abilities and changeling DNA give you a physical and mental advantage in training. So you are getting promoted to Captain and Silent Winds is now major.

Isaiah bowed. As well as his commander.

Both: Thank you sir!

Iron Hoof: Now with that done. Your group is being circulated somewhat. You have a lot of veterans in your company which we are moving and promoting for other intelligence companies. You are getting 30 rookies and here are the files.

The new major looked briefly through the files. Thirty ponies had been replaced by 20 changelings, 5 hybrid humans and 5 bat ponies.

Isaiah: Bat ponies?

Iron Hoof: They are a nocturnal subspecies of Pegasi. There number is rare as most are kept in the Lunar Guard but these five volunteered from the guard. Probably want to impress their princess.

The two saluted the Major General and left. They got to their barracks and everyone was in the back doing something.

Major Silent: Attention!

The troops lined up and saluted.

Major: You know I am proud of all of you. However, thirty of you are being re assigned to fill officer positions needed. Come grab your forms here.

The major got out all the soldiers when a two humans stared over the fence.

Human 1: Is this Intelligence Company one?

Major: Yes enter.

The five humans and bat ponies arrived through a back gate. They instantly saluted.

Major: At ease. Welcome to First Intelligence Company.

One of the humans actually stared at Isaiah and knelt.

Major: Why do you kneel?

Human: Sir we are in the presence of one of the Sons of Ben. The first four hybrids ever made. This one and seven others are considered his children. Four humans and four hybrids humans.

Captain Isaiah was puzzled. He was considered one of high respect? He never even saw much of the Republic.

Captain: There is no need for formality during training. I am your second in command. Now should we get started?

Major: Yes. Time for training. Ten laps round camp. Go!

The group set off but the Major held Isaiah back.

Major: I've got some news for you Isaiah. The President and other leaders will come by in two days' time. I trust you to help me get those rookies into shape.

Isaiah: Yes Sir!

Then the two left. Training for the fight to come.


	36. S2 E10 Visions and Preperations

Season 2

Episode: 10

Visions and Preparations

It was a beautiful moonlit night in Ponyville. Timothy was cocking off from a late shift when he heard a scream.

: Help!

Timothy ran down the alleyway to see a group of petty bandits trying to harm a girl.

: Just give us the bits lady and no one gets hurt.

Timothy: Back off!

The group looked at Timothy.

: Well if it isn't one of the old rebel members.

Timothy: Leave that mare alone!

: Oh I don't think so. You see. Both she and you are a threat to our master. We will defend our leader at all costs.

Timothy attacked and before long he was the last left standing. The bandits laughed as another figure arrived.

: Well if it isn't Timothy.

Timothy: Who are you?

: Doesn't matter. Guards!

Three smoke like figures appeared behind him.

: Break him.

Timothy prepared to block but was easily beaten.

: Well done. Now hurry this along. The empresses want him back for execution.

The environment changed to see hundreds of imperial soldiers from his home world. He was in chains and held in a stockade. He looked to his left.

Timothy: Chrysalis!

Chrysalis was also bound but couldn't look at him. She was broken completely.

He heard the hoof steps of an alicorn behind him.

Alicorn: Today is a glorious day for the empires! The leaders of the resistance have been captured thanks to one being. I would like you all to praise-

He couldn't hear the name as cheers went out. The ponies were silenced by the alicorn.

: Thanks to this one's efforts he has helped us begin the conquest of another world. Now for justice to be served. For the murder of an alicorn, five others and the attempted imprisonment of someone I hold dear… the sentence is death!

Timothy looked to see chrysalis finally look at him.

Chrysalis: I'm sorry.

She cried before a soldier stabbed her in the neck.

Timothy squirmed and moved but as he was about to be hit everything stopped. The world was pure white.

Timothy: What? What was that?

: A vision.

Timothy looked to see Lady in her alicorn form.

Timothy: A vision?

: Of things that could happen. Soon, a being will be created and sent to your world. This being wants you and the others who killed Empress Twilight.

Timothy: What can I do?

: Talk to your leaders here. Be on the lookout. For this being will be protected by three guardians to help it achieve its goal. If he gets what he wants…no one will stop him unless fate shine upon thee.

Timothy: Thank you. I will stop this from happening. Who are you?

Lady: Lady. Now time for you to wake up.

Timothy woke up with a fright. Thomas stood in the door slightly worried.

Thomas: Timothy. Are you okay?

Timothy: No. I had a vision from an alicorn.

Thomas: What did this alicorn look like?

Timothy: Gold and pink. Her name was Lady.

Thomas gasped.

Thomas: We must get a message to the princesses.

Thomas used his magic to create a magic parchment.

Timothy wrote his message and the letter flew away to the sisters.

The sister read the message.

Celestia: A vision of dark times? From an alternate world?

Luna: A world where you and I are evil empresses. We cannot shrug this off but we need someone else to do this. We will discuss this matter further when the war is won.

Titan: Mommy?

Luna looked to see Titan rubbing an eye with a hoof.

Luna: Titan? What are you doing up?

Titan: I woke up early. Is everything okay?

Luna: Yes Titan. Everything is fine. I just needed to speak with my sister.

Titan: Okay.

Titan walked away down the hall back to his room.

Celestia: He's maturing quickly.

Luna: Must be his father's DNA. Anyway, how goes the mobilization?

Celestia: The trained ponies are ready and so are the changeling armies. The humans and zebras have yet to fully mobilize.

Luna: Are the trains working to time?

Celestia: Yes but we need to work quicker. I best go to Ponyville. Maybe Sudric ponies can provide knowledge.

Luna nodded and went to back to her room.

Timothy was pulling in with Thomas on Gemini when a chariot landed not too far away.

Celestia: Greetings Timothy and Thomas.

Thomas: Hello Celestia!

Timothy: Good morning.

Celestia: I wanted to ask if any of you knew how to help with military trains.

Thomas: military trains?

Celestia: Yes. May we discuss this more privately?

The duo nodded. Parked their engine then the three entered the crew house. Edward, Gordon and Henry were also there.

Celestia: Hello everyone. I have something I must tell you. It mustn't leave this room.

Edward: What is it?

Celestia: A war is happening soon. Spies have reported movement on the border but we have no way of organizing military and local trains. At least without causing a panic.

The group was shocked. A war was happening here of all places. Then Edward spoke up.

Edward: Well during mobilization troop trains get priority. If you want to keep it more secretive, have them all slipped into schedules as special trains. No one will question it.

Thomas: He's right but we should have an A.T.C.

Celestia: A.T.C.?

Henry: Back in the day Britannia had an army transportation corps. A group of military people assigned specifically tasked to military trains. They were also given their own locomotives classes designed to be rough, easily repairable and cheap in the need of selling them to countries to rebuild.

Celestia: Well we don't have any current locomotives that could be spared.

Timothy: When you don't have enough, build more. If you assign factories to build a specific purpose locomotive, they can be passed off as prototypes for new classes.

Celestia: Would this yard have the facilities to build one of these?

Gordon: Yes.

Celestia: Well then.

Celestia teleported paper and parchment. She wrote something down then stamped it.

Celestia: This is for your controller. Your sheds are in charge of building a shunter for these military trains of yours.

Timothy: What about the others.

Celestia pondered for a moment.

Celestia: Troop transports will be made in Manehattan and a freight locomotive will be given to the Crystal empire works. Canterlot cannot build things like those without suspicion so Freestream will help plan timetables and cover ups.

Thomas: Yes Princess.

Celestia: Thank you Thomas and to you Timothy.

She leaned towards his ear.

Celestia: Keep an eye on this vision. Learn all you can until we can focus attention to it.

She left the room and back to the chariot. The steps to war was going to be picking up steam soon…


	37. S2 E11 Industrials Rise

Season 2

Episode: 11

Industrials Rise

It was a bright morning in Canterlot. Freestream was riding in his carriage to an old friend in the political field. The carriage stopped outside of a large manor. He stepped put dressed in a nice suit. He stepped up to the manor and knocked on the door. A nicely dressed butler answered.

Butler: May I help you sir?

Freestream: I'm here on government business with your employer.

Butler: Come in sir.

The butler escorted the man to a study where a fireplace was going. In one chair turned to the fire was the manor owner.

Butler: sir you have a visitor.

: Thank you Polished Porcelain. You may go.

The butler left and Freestream took a seat opposite of the pony.

Freestream: Pleasure to see you again Blue Blood.

Blueblood: You as well my friend. Tell me how has the railroads been doing?

Freestream: Well we are being worked hard. You've heard the whispers of war have you not?

Blueblood: I have yes. Are you here about them?

Freestream: That and more. The rumors are true my friend and that is why I'm here. You know my company is under government control correct?

Blueblood: Yes, it is to prevent monopolies from controlling the rails. What about it?

Freestream: Well my friend I know of your experience in smooth talking the nobility. When the war kicks off they will try to manipulate the government with monopolies.

Blueblood: What is my aunts' plans for countering such a measure?

Freestream: Government control of strong monopolies built from the ground up. They want you blueblood to join me and a select others to start these monopolies.

Blueblood: Why me? You've seen how I act.

Freestream: yes you are a great actor is what I remember. That handsome snob persona of yours is why you are good. You have quite the ways in slipping past the nobles' traps and the princesses need people like you.

Blueblood: What do I have to gain from such a venture?

Freestream: Well your goods gain priority over other noble companies on my trains. Not to mention your passenger train would be given exclusively to you and your company as well as some war department engines to run your business.

Blueblood: Will my family's respect be given to me if I drop the act?

Freestream: Of course friend, you would be a solution to problems in the noble courts. They would be so proud and you could finally be highly respected by more than the nobility.

Blueblood: What kind of company do they expect of me?

Freestream: Construction. You have the money and power to begin such a business in Canterlot. Money will be provided for services and, the allies of Equestria and the princesses themselves will use their hidden voices to guide workers to you. All you have to do is say yes and you can take your muddled name into a family worthy of acknowledgement.

Blueblood pondered over the idea. Respect, pride, love from the ponies of Equestria. He could finally restore the family name.

Blueblood: I will do this. What about facilities I have none yet.

Freestream: The princesses happened to buy out some crippled construction companies in Canterlot and elsewhere in the country. They will sell them to you for miniscule prices for you.

Blueblood: Thank you. Tell the princess I except. The company shall be called Noble Blue Construction.

Freestream shook hooves with Blueblood.

Freestream: Good. Now I must be off. Unless you know any nobles who are loyal to princesses before paychecks.

Blueblood pondered.

Blueblood: Well Fancy Pants and his wife Fleur are two very loyal noble houses.

Freestream: What do they own?

Blueblood: Fancy is a philanthropist who owns gem mines and his wife's family work in the textile industry.

Freestream: Excellent. With him we can get the government control of a mineral company. As for textiles, they could bring in money to distribute throughout others and provides us with two more influential ponies. Thank you my friend.

Blueblood: Where is the best building for a headquarters?

Freestream: Well the largest is here in the city. Have you seen that old building not far from the railyard?

Blueblood: The old foundry? That building is huge!

Freestream: it's is yours to own now. Go talk to the princesses. I must go to find these loyal friends of yours.

Freestream exited the manor and returned to his carriage.

Freestream: Coachman. Do you know where the Fancy pants and Fleur de lis live?

Coachman: Yes sir.

Freestream: Take me there.

The carriage rolled down the road until it came to a stop. Freestream looked out to see another opulent mansion of the elite. He stepped out of the carriage and proceeded to the door.

With a knock a maid opened the door.

Maid: How may I help you sir?

Freestream: I wish to discuss with the owners of this manor.

Maid: Oh I'm sorry. Mr. Fancy Pants is at an art auction with Ms. De lis.

Freestream: I am with the government. I must speak with them.

Maid: I'm sorry sir. I cannot help you. Anything else I can do for you?

Freestream: Very well. Tell them to come to Canterlot Rail works for Freestream must see them on matters of state. Will you do that?

Maid: Of course sir.

Freestream nodded, then reached into a coat pocket to give a card along with ten bits.

Freestream: Keep the bits to buy yourself something nice.

Maid: Thank you sir.

Freestream left the door and entered the carriage. Later that day, he was at the works when he had a knock at his office.

Freestream: Yes?

Stem Cloud: Sir, two ponies are here to see you about matters of state?

Freestream: Yes. Let them in.

Freestream saw two tall unicorns. A tall stallion and a thin mare walked in.

Fancy: You are Freestream?

Freestream: Aye that I am. Please have a seat.

The two took seats.

Fleur: Why did you want to talk?

Freestream: Well I heard you are loyal the royal sisters and are very generous unlike other nobility. Is this true?

Fancy: It is. We help any pony we can. Why do you ask?

Freestream: Have you heard the rumors of war going round?

The couple looked at each other.

Fleur: We have. Are you saying it is true?

Freestream: Sadly, yes. However, I and the sisters need help. You two can provide it from what I've heard?

Fancy: What do the princesses need of us?

Freestream: We would like you Sir Fancy Pants to join myself and a select others create government owned monopolies. To stop nobles from getting in the way of the war.

Fancy: Ah I see. Does this have to do with my gem company?

Freestream: Yes, the crown is willing to give you land grants to other mineral deposits to help us. As for Ms. de lis, I believe your popularity and family textile industry can help the crown by giving the princesses more…influence in the field of politics.

Fancy: what for us in return?

Freestream: All government owned companies get railroad priority. Plus a locomotive along with others in the need of freight traffic. Come, follow me.

The group walked onto a catwalk to see a locomotive that was being polished.

Fancy: My word. Locomotives sure are beautiful machines.

Freestream: one of these beautiful locomotives of your choice from our models can be yours. You will receive freight engines as well for your mineral deposits. So, can I tell the princesses you have joined their side?

Fancy and Fleur whispered to each other then turned to Freestream.

Fancy: You have my mineral company mister Freestream.

Fleur: I'm sure I can dissuade any complaining from some of the nobility.

Freestream: Excellent. Follow me to the selection room.

The three entered a room. On in glass cases beautifully, handmade models of locomotives.

The two looked at all the designs.

Fancy: That one looks lovely.

He pointed to a single wheeler locomotive

Fleur: So does that one

She pointed to a Coronation class.

Fancy: What would you personally recommend Mr. Freestream?

Freestream: If you like that single wheeler I would recommend a 4-4-0 design. Like this one.

He picked up a model of a Midland compound.

Fancy: My word, that is very pretty.

Freestream: She isn't fast, or super strong but this locomotive can make it up in elegance I assure you.

Fleur: I think we would like this one.

Freestream: Great now before you leave I need you to give it a name and colors to paint it.

He pointed to the colors on the wall.

Fancy: I like this shade of red.

Freestream: Ah that sir is crimson. So should it be named the Fleur de lis?

Fleur: Oh my… I certainly am flattered Mr. Freestream. What do you think honey?

Fancy: Yes. That way, if I ever travel, I can look at this locomotive's name and think of you.

Freestream: Very well. It will be finished quickly and I shall have my finest crews working on it.

That night, Freestream arrived at the castle to talk to the sisters.

Celestia: Ah Freestream how are things?

Freestream: I got you who I could.

Luna: Who nobles have you acquired for these government monopolies?

Freestream: Blueblood shall come to start his new construction company. Mr. Fancy pants and his mineral company, along with his wife Fleur have decided their family businesses should work with the crown.

Celestia: This is wondrous.

Luna: These nobles will help us stop others from getting in the way of peace negotiations and future prosperity.

Freestream: Yes indeed. As for the prototype military trains you requested, they will be displayed at the training camp of the Hybrid Division. This will allow us to sell locomotives to our allies when they come to see the camp.

Celestia: Good.

Freestream: any news on the enemy.

Luna: They are preparing navies and drafting troops. Our fleet is growing and volunteers are rising. Peacekeeper is going to help but we need more of her.

Freestream: An armored train cannot help you on another continent if the war is short. If the war is long, we are building two others. These though are specifically for weapon platforms unlike Peacekeeper which can also pull troop trains. In the meantime, I can build weapon cars for existing locomotives. How about those cannon ships you were working on?

Luna: The cannon ships are being produced quickly and your small transports with a frontal canon is in production.

Freestream sighed. Clearly exhausted being thrust into such a position.

Freestream: I wish my mentor was here. He could help more than I.

Celestia: We all wish he was here Freestream. Your mentor was a great pony and his technology got us this far. Keep in mind though, you have kept his legacy going. He would be proud.

Luna: I miss him so. He vanished off the face of the planet two years ago.

Freestream: Well it was a pleasure. I must get some sleep.

Celestia: I as well.

The two left with Luna sitting on her throne. She was about to weep when Titan came in.

Titan: Mom. I came to keep you company through night court.

She hugged and nuzzled her son. Her sadness dimmed. While a figure watched them hug before vanishing in magic.


	38. S2 E12 Welcome to Hybrid

Season 2

Episode: 12

Welcome to Hybrid

It was a foggy day at Hybrid Division camp. Everyone sat around waiting for the leaders to inspect the division. Most of the division was here but some still had yet to show. Captain Isaiah was walking around checking the different groups. Most stayed inside incase rain happened. Then a bell rang out.

Major General Iron Hoof: All troops in inspection formation now!

Troops ran out getting into lines for inspection.

Celestia and the other leaders left the train to see the division. Major General Iron Hoof saluted her.

Iron Hoof: Welcome your majesties to Hybrid Division!

Celestia: Thank you Major General

Ben: Thank you indeed.

Major: If you follow me we can show you everyone the troops and the war Army Transportation Locomotives.

The group walked ahead to see a large group at attention with everyone lined in order of ranks.

Thorax: How much experience do they all have?

Major: Everyone here King Thorax is rained at minimum of twelve hours a day since arrival sir. We have tried to increase experience by working as hard and quickly as the soldiers can handle.

Ben: Twelve hours a day?! How they are not exhausted?

Major: Willpower and sheer stamina. These boys are the most trained division of draftees in the Royal Army. Also the most diverse.

Celestia: How much of the division is currently here?

Major: All but one thousand mam. All other recruits have already arrived. Including the transport crews.

The leaders surveyed the troops. All stood at Attention with swords and other weapons kept sheathed.

Zebra: I would like to see a demonstration Major General. Between your finest.

Major: Yes Chief Basuto. Who will volunteer?!

The men stood silent then one stepped forward. The figure was a human hybrid with tan skin, void black mane and tail with acid green tips.

Isaiah: I sir volunteer!

A second soldier stepped forward. An earth pony with steel colored fur and silver mane and tail.

Pony: I volunteer as well!

Major General: Very well. Captain Isaiah Cervantes. Captain Spear point. Take position and begin.

The two took ten paces and readied themselves. Isaiah prepared a curved sword and Spear point prepared his spear. The two bowed and charged at each other. Spear point ran his spear in a charge but Isaiah jumped and struck him with the tip of his blade as he landed behind Spear point.

Spear point: Lucky shot.

Isaiah: No. Merely skill.

Spear point growled and ran at Isaiah. Isiah dodged the spear and swung his sword. The leaders looked on to see the spear fall in two. Spear point charged with his hooves but was dodged again only to be grabbed by his mane and held at the point of the sword.

Major: That's enough captains. Back in line.

The two bowed again and returned to their companies.

Basuto: Perfect show Major general.

Major General: Thank you chief Basuto.

Celestia: Yes truly amazing. Who was that hybrid again?

Major General: That was Captain Cervantes.

Ben: You mean former subject four? He truly has become quite the fighter.

Thorax: He was part changeling. I could see it in his movements.

Ben: Yes he was made with that DNA.

Celestia: Truly a good soldier.

Major General: *cough* Yes well your majesties. We still have to see the transport corps prototypes.

The grouped walked to the back of the camp where the goods arrived. There sat five prototypes. One from each of the required works but Ponyville had two designs hence five.

Major General: Here are the prototypes. Here we have the Shunter designs. The crews call them twins since they were finished the same day.

The group looked at the two gray shunters. One had six wheels and side tanks. The water tanks looked like trapezoids jutting from the cab. It was given a Geisel ejector style funnel as well with the words Shunter One painted on its sides. The second was a shorter four wheeled locomotive with a short wheelbase and saddle tank. The side said Shunter Two looking hastily chalked on it.

Celestia: Why two?

Major: The crews said they were both good but had disadvantages fixed by the other. Number two can travel tighter bends and shorter bridges but is weaker than number one.

Ben: Very well next one Major General.

Major General: Here we have the Manehattan troop transporter.

The locomotive was painted black with red lining. It had a Belpaire style firebox and a large boiler. The locomotive had a 2-8-0 configuration with a double chimney. The name Manehattan Might was written on the tender.

Major General: Lastly we have the freight locomotive.

The leaders looked in shock of it. Unlike the others, this one was large. It was a Texas wheel configuration of 2-10-4. The wheelbase was the largest of the prototypes. The boiler was attached to a Belpaire firebox. The engine was completely black with the words War Horse written in chalk on the tender.

Celestia: My word. This was the form the Crystal Empire correct?

Major: Yes your majesty. From what I was told she was submitted to the works by ponies from the Celestial Railway.

Celestia: Where did they come up with this?!

Major: I'm not sure. I was only told they came up with it. I hope it pleases you.

Ben walked up and ran a hand over the tender.

Ben: This locomotive is impressive. Are these designs for sale?

Major: These ones have yet to be commissioned for mass production sir. These designs were brought here to be displayed to all of you and approved by her majesty.

Celestia: I approve of them. I shall think over exchanging these classes with locomotives of your own railways. A trade so we can learn from each other.

Thorax: Sounds wonderful.

Ben: I agree.

Basuto: I as well. I will talk to my others over the idea.

Major: Thank you all for coming. I believe the train is ready to return you to Canterlot.

The group returned to the train but Celestia stopped for a moment.

Celestia: Iron Hoof.

Major General: Yes mam. What is wrong?

Celestia: Nothing. Just keep me reported on Captain Isaiah. I believe he might have a bright future once the war is over.

Major General: Yes your majesty.

The leaders departed on the train. Happy with progress.


	39. S2 E13 Southern Devolopment

Season 2

Episode: 13

Southern Development

When the Sudrics engines started working for the ENR, they were split into five regions. The Ponyville Region, The Crovan's Gate and Baltimare, The Northeast and Northwest regions and finally the Southern Region. When the crews signed up, the former Northwestern engines were split up between the Southern and Ponyville regions. The Southern region was originally very empty. After all, the two primary cities were Dodge Junction and Appleloosa. However, with increased industry, the vast emptiness of the south was growing into a split of Industrial and rustic. Thus the need for locomotives and crews grew to what it currently was.

It was a bright day in the Dodge Junction Yard. Grisham and Adolph were sat inside the bunkhouse eating lunch.

Grisham: I swear. This land is hitting the Industrial Revolution and it's exhausting.

Adolph: The rapid constructions around this region are proof of that my friend. Towns and cities are popping like jackrabbits in this desert.

Stepney: Afternoon lads.

Stepney came in from outside for his meal.

Grisham: Hey Stepney. Adolph and I were talking about this Industrialization going on here.

Stepney: Yes. With newer inventions and magic coming about, less habitable areas are being claimed.

Adolph: Reminds me of when I was a younger engine. The world grew up fast around us back home.

Grisham: Yes but diesel fuel doesn't exist here. Even if it did, they wouldn't take our engines. Anyway, I best clean up the gal.

Grisham got up to clean the engine before her next train.

Stepney: So you hear the news?

Adolph: What news?

Stepney: Rumor is going around of a locomotive competition is happening in the future. Anyone can enter and the winner will be getting a special prize of sorts.

Adolph: So what? You going to try to enter into that contest Stepney.

Stepney: I would but I'd need a crew to help construct a locomotive. Rumor is that all of the regions are sending participants.

Adolph finished a drink then placed down his mug.

Adolph: Tell you what. When the traffic slows down and this whole war is over, I'll help you with it.

Stepney: Thanks. Now you've got a train don't ya?

Adolph finished his meal quickly, then rushed out the door. He hopped into his locomotive and he and Grisham departed.

Stepney: Hmm…I don't have any other trains today. Guess I could go design an engine for this contest.

With that, Stepney went to a quiet room to plan the engine.


	40. S2 E14 Brewing Troubles

Season 2

Episode: 14

Brewing Troubles

It was a dark night in the Crystal Empire. A young stallion was walking home. He froze at a sound of other hoof steps.

Stallion: Who's there?

No one replied. The sound came closer.

Stallion: Show yourself!

The figure came out of the dark to under the streetlight. The stallion froze.

Stallion: Ch-Changeling!

He screamed. The changeling pinned him and a sharp pain went into his hoof. The stallion looked to see a cut on his hoof. The changeling threw him at the streetlamp and snickered.

Changeling: Chrysalis sends her regards to your leader. Soon your world will shatter. I kept you alive to tell someone. Be grateful.

With that, the changeling disappeared as the stallion's eyes shut from pain. The next morning the guard found the stallion unconscious.

…

Cadence and Shining Armor were sitting in the castle with Flurry drawing on the ground. A guard walked through the door with a grim look on his face.

Guard: Your Highness.

Cadence: What is it guard. You sound worried.

Guard: Well we found a pony beaten to the point of losing consciousness with a slit on his left front hoof.

Shining: Do we know what happened?

Guard: Yes Sir. The stallion awoke and told us a vague and dark message.

Cadence looked to Flurry.

Cadence: Flurry dear I need you to leave. This is a royal duty we must attend to.

Flurry: Yes mommy.

Flurry left the room and when the door shut Cadence motioned the guard to continue.

Guard: He told us that a changeling attacked him and was given the message " _Queen Chrysalis sends her regards._ " And that our world will shatter.

The two narrowed their eyes.

Shining: Increase guard watch. No one gets in or out of the Empire without us knowing of it. Chrysalis will not step one hoof into here. Understood?!

Guard: Yes Sir!

The guard left to inform the garrison.

Cadence: What is she planning? IT has been sometime since we heard about her.

Shining: I don't know Cadence. We can't send our guards to monitor all citizens. With so many signing up to the Crystal Army, we must be careful of who signs up. As for the Guard, I am busy getting them back into fighting condition since the Empire's disappearance in case of invasion.

Cadence: I guess we can't spare any of our people for now. What of Celestia and Luna? Could they spare guards?

Shining shook his head.

Shining: They are restructuring their guard as well. After being given information from the new Elite Battalion on Earth tactics, they are lowering the number of Royal guards to be a more capable force and to focus them on their primary goals.

Cadence: Primary goals?

Shining: The leader the elites stated that the Royal guard should not be treated like an ordinary army considering its primary job is protection of the royalty not police work or any other tasks not revolving around the safety of the royalty and nobility. They are lowering the number to twenty thousand and keeping them as a guards of major cities rather than a full on army.

Cadence: I see. So we're on our own?

Shining: I'm afraid so. Sadly, all we can do is wait for Chrysalis to make her next move.

Cadence: I suppose so. Grr…I hate this position but we have no choice.

Shining held his wife close.

Shining: I'll make that witch doesn't set hoof within ten miles of here. Now I've got to go inspect the troops. I'll see you later darling.

Cadence waved as her husband left the room.

Cadence: What are you up to Chrysalis?

Far away a changeling stood in front of Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Your job is complete?

Changeling: Yes my Queen. The Crystal Empire is starting to fear a potential attack by you.

Chrysalis: Excellent. With possible war for Equestria on the horizon, this will give us the advantage for when we truly attack. You may go.

The changeling left as chrysalis snickered maniacally.


	41. S2 E15 Start Of An Order

Season 2

Episode: 15

The Start of an Order

It was a normal morning at the coast where Collin Fonda was training with a mysterious pony. He had trained for a while and was a changed man. His hair was unkempt and his muscles had been strengthened. His armor was scratched and has minor dents from his training. Collin's teacher gave a sign to show they were done.

: You have grown Collin while here. I am very impressed.

Collin: Thank you master. Is my training over?

: Not entirely but I have something to tell you.

Collin took off his armor and sat down with his master.

: You remember when I took you in? Well I had more than self-defense in mind when I took you in.

Collin: What do you mean?

: You see. This world is more broken then you think so. Corruption, blackmail and death…they all exist. I trained you to help me start something to assist in fighting these problems.

Collin: What did you have in mind master?

: An order. An order where honest, brave, and seekers of justice come together under one banner while spanning the globe. An order that could go where the military, guards and police can without the bearurocracy slowing them to a crawl.

His master turned to him under his armor.

: Would you join me in this cause my student? To help me build this order. Will you help me forge an army of silent justice?

Collin didn't speak for a moment. Could he do this? Was it his purpose?

Collin: What of my family?

: You may see them whenever you wish. However, they must not know or at least be sworn to secrecy.

Collin: What will I do if I accept?

: You will help raise our ranks. I will be on search for those willing to join our order. You would do so as well along with serving justice. So…do you accept?

Collin: … Yes master. I will forge this order with you. Where will they live though?

: They will be deployed in their hometown but as for our headquarters, I know someone who will take us. Now I must go and you as well.

Collin grabbed his gear and left prepared to leave.

Collin what if I need you?

: I will let you know when I can aid you.

With a final wave, Collin left. When he disappeared, Collin's master teleported away and landed in a dark room. He saw a figure by a fire reading a book.

: It's been a while hasn't it?

The figure said not looking back to Collin's master.

Collin's master: I need a favor. I am starting an order similar to the one you told me of. We will need a bastion land untouchable by the outside world to house our order.

The figure closed his book.

Figure: I will give you this safe haven on one condition.

Collin's master: What would that be?

: This war that is coming. I want you to make your presence known to the enemy and when the ponies of Equestria arrive on the enemies' shores…you will help them.

Collin's master: I planned on that anyway.

: Not so fast. You also must do one other thing.

The figure turned his chair to face his guest.

: Tell _them_ the truth.

Collin's master froze up.

Collin's master: I'm…I don't… I can't.

: You have had over two years to tell them. If you don't tell them then I will. Or I will simply take away your armor and tell them where you are. I know it's hard but I will not allow you to delay it forever. You _will_ do this.

Collin's master: Very well. I shall do this.

: Good. Now you may go. I've got an army to prepare, enemies to destroy and battle to plan for.

Collin's Master bowed and warped away. A feminine voice spoke up.

Female: Was that necessary?

: Trust me. He needed the motivation. How goes plan AZ?

Female: It has been found between the Griffons and Equestria. Not too far from the coastline.

: Well it's ready. Now we wait for the first strike to be made. Then hellfire shall rain.


	42. S2 E16 The War Council

Season 2

Episode: 16

The War Council

It was a bright morning as Celestia walked the halls of the castle of Canterlot. She had been called to attend a meeting of her generals with her sister.

Celestia: The inevitable is getting closer. I just we shall come out of this alright.

She reached her war room and saw Luna along with her primary generals. General Iron hoof of Hybrid Division, General Solarium of the 1st Equestrian army and General Nocturne of Equestrian 2nd Army as well as Admiral Compass of the Royal Equestrian Fleet.

Celestia: Good morning all. Let us begin.

She said as she took a seat at the map table.

Luna: Well sister, we have an army of 650,000 ready and all without drafting and from the reorganizing of the Royal Guard.

Admiral: The fleet we have will be two hundred ships.

Celestia: What of the allied forces?

Luna: The Republic has its army ready and trained a total of 1.5 million soldiers with more modern equipment. The zebra army is digging in on the border with the Minotaurs. They plan to try and drain off enemy numbers with stubborn defense. The changelings have gone with defense and offensive preparations to aid us.

Iron hoof: The enemy stands and 1 million strong but are very fierce. They also outnumber our fleet by 300 ships though they are less advanced.

Luna: What of the Elites? Where is their captain?

: Right here.

The captain of the Modern Offensive Battalion, now the Elites stepped in. They now had about 700 soldiers in the battalion. All hand permitted by the captain.

Black powder: And my name is Black Powder. I have some good news.

Celestia motioned for Black Powder to go on.

Black Powder: Well, I have orders left behind by Prince Blaze. May I tell you them?

Luna: Please speak.

Black Powder: (Ahem) "In the event that I am to not be able to pass on my knowledge of modern weaponry, I allow M.O.B. to give the equestrians older models and blueprints of gun weaponry. These are older as to allow room for Equestria to advance themselves in this field but just enough to avoid more tedious parts of these weapons."

Luna: So where are these blueprints?

Black Powder pulled the blueprints out and set them on the table. There was blueprints for a Mauser Gewher 98, the Colt M1898 revolver and a Vickers machine gun.

Celestia: How old are these?

Black Powder: These earth guns are 100 years or more out of date from what the Elites have.

Solarium: Now we can produce these and train soldiers to use them.

Nocturne: And what of the troops already taught in the old ways. We can't just send the entire army to be retrained before war happens.

Black Powder: Simple, I shall train the best soldiers from each of you and train what's know as a Special Operations group. They will be deployed in small numbers at key battle locations to make maximum impact. They are traditionally smaller than normal armies but better than the rest.

Luna: What shall such a group be called?

Celestia: I remember hearing stories of Blaze talking about a group called Spartans. Both real and fictional they were the best and were pushed the hardest.

Luna: Equestrian Spartan Corps?

Iron Hoof: I like it.

Solarium: As do I.

Nocturne: I agree.

Celestia: Very well. You generals pick your best men and Black Powder shall train them to make the Equestrian Spartan Corps.

Solarium: How many troops per group?

Black Powder: 100 a piece I would say. Top 100 from each army and from each Royal guard branch gives a troop of 600 soldiers to start with. Six companies of 100 soldiers.

Nocturne: You seemed to have thought this through a lot.

Black Powder: I was the fourth closest person to the Prince. He only trusted himself, Princess Luna, Freestream and Myself with his more advanced concepts and developments. I was allowed his knowledge of military tactics of humanity.

Celestia: Why not us? The other commanders?

Black Powder: They were not to be told to prevent any power hungry politicians in the army could be put down quickly by more advanced tactics. How can a coup happen when you don't have the ability to fight on equal footing with those sworn to the royals?

Luna was surprised. Blaze had kept secrets to stop the courts from overthrowing them? Just what else did he hide and why form her?

Celestia: Very well. With that I adjourn this meeting.

The commanders saluted and left. Celestia had worry and anxiety hidden by her traditional mask of nobility.

Luna: Sister I sense your worry. You need to relax and I know just the pony to help. Guard?!

Guard: Yes mam?

Luna: Tell Titan I need to see him. His aunt needs some cheering up.

Guard: Yes mam.

Celestia: Thank you sister.

Luna: Children always were a weakness of yours. They managed to stop your tears and nervousness every time.

With that, the two departed. Trying to enjoy peace while it still stood


	43. S2 E17 Talks With the Enemy

Season 2

Episode: 17

Talks with the Enemy

It was a bright day in Equestria. Celestia, Luna, Twilight and Cadence had been gathered in Canterlot to speak with a foreign minister from the Griffons. They sat waiting in silence when the throne room doors were opened. In stepped four Griffon guards and the ambassador.

Guard: Presenting Lord Raven of the Griffon Empire

Lord Raven: That will do Guard. Now let us talk.

He took his seat at the table.

Celestia: It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Raven. We wish to know why your country is building up such a large force.

Lord Raven opened up a map of the world. A red line and black line were drawn on it.

Lord Raven: This black line is the current border we have. The red one is land we require for living space.

Luna: This line goes through lands of King Thorax and Shaman Zebkhazia of the Zebra and Reformed Changelings. You also want the independent state of Griffon stone from what we can see. Have you anything to offer for these lands?

Lord Raven: With respect Princess Luna, these lands either have Griffons or were ours in the times where Griffon stone was the capital of the old empire.

Cadence: What do the people of Griffon stone have to say about this?

Lord Raven: Their opinion does not take priority in the Emperor's opinion. They are crumbling and need our saving for they have no ability to govern.

The princesses were taken aback.

Twilight: What of the lands without griffons. What is there opinion?

Lord Raven: There opinion is of no concern. They are ours by right and they must be returned.

Celestia: I'm afraid they cannot be given to you. You have insufficient reasoning to do so.

Lord Raven: If that land is not given up we shall take it by force!

Luna: You dare threaten the controllers of the sun and moon?!

Lord Raven: The world existed before you two. Who's to say it couldn't work without you I power?

Lord Raven moved his face closer and scowled at the princesses.

Celestia: Stop it! *ahem* Lord Raven If you declare war on nation who have denied you, we shall see it as an attack on liberty and will declare war.

Lord Raven: If that land isn't returned soon. We shall take it by force. The Minotaur tribes have agreed to help in the event of war.

Cadence: The Crystal Empire shall join if our allies are attacked.

Lord Raven: You Equines might have those bugs and stripped equines but we shall carry the day with our superior training and might.

Lord Raven got up and joined his guards as they departed. Later the princesses gathered to think over the situation.

Celestia: It seems war is inevitable.

Luna: I wish my dear Blaze was here.

Celestia: Yes, his experiences of war would be useful. Do we know where he is?

Luna shook her head.

Luna: No. I checked the islands we gave him but the workers said he vanished a while ago when he took care of something impeding their work and that all blue prints they were given were to not to be disclosed until properly tested.

Cadence: Any weapons that could help turn the battle?

Luna: No. He only offered civil technology to them. The second island was off limits and left alone because they were told not to touch it.

Twilight: Well that gives us nothing to further help us. We're stuck with what we got then.

Celestia: Sadly yes, but we mustn't be discouraged. We are doing this for our friends and I am confident that victory will be ours in the end.

Ant that was that. The last attempt to stop war was gone and there was no turning back now…


	44. S2 E18 Mobilization and Negotiation

Season 2

Episode: 18

Mobilization and Negotiation

It was a misty day. The allies of Equestria had come together yet again, to discuss moving troops to defensive positions.

Zebkhazia: I say we move high numbers to the borders immediately. We will scare them into not fighting at all with show of arms.

Cadence: High Shaman Zebkhazia that would only give their people a desire to fight. I do agree we do add troops to the borders though but only small amounts.

Luna: Hmm. This idea is good. However, we should use the time we have to prepare fortifications. Send engineers to build defensive networks so that it gives times for troops to mobilize when it does happen.

Thorax: My spies say the Minotaurs are advancing to the changeling borders. The griffins are also moving towards Griffonstone and towards you Zebkhazia.

Zebkhazia: Where are the humans?!

The doors were opened and in stepped Ben. A griffon following.

Ben: I'm here. I was on my way when this Griffonstone diplomate held me back to talk to us.

Griffon: Your royalties. Forgive my intrusion

The griffon bowed low in respect.

Celestia: Why are you here may we ask.

Griffon: I come from Griffonstone. Our people are terrified of the imperial troops massing against us.

Zebkhazia: I thought griffons were to prideful to ask for help.

The griffon glared then recomposed their face.

Griffon: Our state has been going through a reformation and enlightenment. A few griffons have started preaching and spreading Harmony. Our council has accepted it and now we beseech your majesties to come to our aid.

Luna: In what way?

Griffon: We ask for a defensive pact with your alliance to defend us. We will grant military access and further trade when the threat is gone. Please help us.

Thorax: This is a great opportunity. A chance for an ally and a forward defensive line for Equestria.

Celestia: I agree. Go tell your people that we have agreed. We shall send troops soon. I think that concludes the summit, you can all go but I must speak with my sister and aunt.

The griffon bowed and left followed by Zebkhazia and Ben.

Cadence: Who should we send? Our veteran troops are already defending the border before Griffonstone.

Luna: Sister, if I may I have a suggestion.

Celestia: Go ahead.

Luna: I believe we send Hybrid Division. They have been trained and now are just sitting at their camp. They diversity also will give a very good chance for non-ponies to speak with griffon soldiers and civilians.

Celestia: That is a good idea. Not to mention they are the most trained in more modern combat techniques compared to other groups. Are the War Trains ready?

Luna: We have enough to transport to Griffonstone. Now that those griffons are with us we can also sell outdated equipment to them.

Cadence: That would provide more money for the war effort.

Luna: Then it's settled, Hybrid Division will be shipping out to Griffonstone.

The road to war was now being paved.


	45. S2 E19 Welcome to Griffonstone

Season 2

Episode: 19

Welcome to Griffonstone

It was an early morning as Manehattan Might pulled the train carrying Hybrid Division. Isiah sat lounging reading a book on Griffonstone.

Isaiah: These griffons seem a lot like the humans of old we were warned of becoming. Greedy and violent.

A knock was heard on his door.

Isaiah: Who is it?!

The door opened to reveal Iron hoof.

Isaiah: Sir!

Ironhoof: Relax. I'm just checking everyone to see they are ready for when we arrive.

Isaiah relaxed and sat back down.

Isaiah: It will be interesting seeing war for the first time but from the lab I was told our people back in the day were no strangers to combat.

Ironhoof: So I've heard. Also have you heard the rumor?

Isaiah shook his head.

Ironhoof: Rumors are going around about a special operations group that will be joining in the fighting. They are recruiting the creatures best in any given field to make these groups. Maybe you'll get in.

The two just chuckled.

Isaiah: Thanks for the info. I'm going to read and you should check the others.

Ironhoof: Very well Cervantes. Bye.

Ironhoof left and as he passed Isaiah swore he heard something on the roof but just ignored it.

As he read he slowly drifted into sleep. His mind flashed with thought of his siblings and what they were up to. Last the heard was Bronson was training in his magic but he didn't know about Jackson. Then he was rattled and felt himself hit the ground face first.

Isaiah: Darn crew could worn a man about slamming the brakes. He looked out the window to see griffons on the platform gazing at the train. Iron hoof was escorting the division off the train so Isaiah grasped his kit and raced to the exit.

Ironhoof: Gentle colts! Welcome to Griffonstone. Each group has today to get familiar with the place before we march to our positions in the mountain passes. Dismissed!

The group fell out and walked off to see the sights and talk to the locals. Isaiah just sighed and left the station. Time for a drink…


End file.
